Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancient's, book 5
by Guardian of the Isis Light
Summary: Kathren, a hybrid, is learning that the universe works in odd ways. She learns this when the Shadow's and Vorlon's come to K'ha'dum to begin war with the rulers of the planet. Kathren learns that she plays a major role in the Prophecy of Delenn.
1. Transformation

**UNTOLD STORIES The Aqua Ancient's**

Earlier book under the book Reign of Rulers

Based off Characters from Babylon 5, Lord of the Rings, and Characters of the authors own

Based off Settings, Places from Lord of the Rings, and Surface

* * *

**_WELCOME: This is BOOK FIVE, this book covers the life of Kathren of K'ha'dum as stated in "Reign Of Rulers", this story covers the life of Kathren, Asron, the Nazgul, and some of the Prophecy._**

**_Please Review, need insight...all comments welcomed._**

* * *

TABLE OF CONTENTS

Chapter One: Transformation

Chapter Two: Alquarious Unrest

Chapter Three: Returning Back To Form

Chapter Four: Water-Life…Arrival of Asron

Chapter Five: Flying Dutchman

Chapter Six: The Fall Of Angmar

Chapter Seven: Restructure

Chapter Eight: Return To The Flying Dutchman

Chapter Nine: Confrontation And Final Hours Of Davy Jones

Chapter Ten: The Curse Fulfilled

Chapter Eleven: The Coming Of The Prophecy

Chapter Twelve: First Prophecy...Jake

Chapter Thirteen: Second Prophecy...Bri Delenn Mir Sheridan

Chapter Fourteen: Bri Delenn's Turmoil

Chapter Fifteen: Last Battle Of Kathren

* * *

_INTRODUCTION_

_Every story tells of great darkness and triumphant hope. The planet K'ha'dum is no different, K'ha'dum is actually seven billion years old, but life did not begin until the early times, about two billion year years when simple sulfur rich species took root in the volcanic brecha. K'ha'dum was becoming an alive planet with a atmosphere, weather patterns, and geology. K'ha'dum began to develop single-cell life in the rich oceans, and the planet was only two billion years old. By the time K'ha'dum turned four billion years old, the development of aquatic life was present…fish, green planets, herbivores and carnivores were present, but by the time K'ha'dum turned five billion years old, life began leaving the oceans. The atmosphere became rich and plants began to develop. Creatures crawled out of the ocean and became land breathers. Life had blossom, K'ha'dum is a lush, green planet, but like ,most planets, once in a while a gigantic rock crashes into the planet and just like clock work, a comet plowed directly into the northern oceans. The hit wiped out three forth of the life underwater and completely wiped out all the life above the waves. It took one million years for life to recover on its own, but as plants grew back. And simple fish ruled the seas, something else was under the waves. A humanoid species was born, K'ha'dum never seen this species…it must have came from the comet! It took at least seven generations for the species to achieve complete rule and knowledge. the aquatic aliens were 2100 years old. Even though the aliens were old, about the age of the Human race, there were only seven of them ever born. All called the same name…Kathren, no one know why they all call themselves Kathren, one possibility could be that during development of their race. The first one was probably named Kathren and like we all call ourselves Human's, that's the name they chose. With the planet being about 6.9 million years old, K'ha'dum is just a baby compared to Earth which is about 5.4 billion years old, Minbar which is about 7.8 billion years old, Vorlon which is about 10.1 billion years old, and Z'ha'dum which is about 30.9 billion years old, but to Kathren of K'ha'dum, she envisioned her world being as old as time itself!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE Transformation**

As Kathren walked the long shoreline looking at the ocean that gave her life, she wonders why evolution only allows them one child per life?

Kathren was the type to wonder all the time. Kathren hated being alone. Her mother died only five minutes after her birth, died to a freezing to death. Kathren never did ask why she looked so alien to her mother, covered in pale white flesh, with two legs and twenty digits. Being only a five year old, one does not boggle their mind over such things. After the death of Kathren's mother, Kathren left the sea and went upon the silent dry land to forever mourn.

Dry land was odd to Kathren, which under the waves there was no trees, no cool breeze, no sound of water falling over basaltic rocks, no majestic snow capped mountains, no warmth of the sun. Life about sea level is odd indeed.

Kathren, sad enough to say knew little about her own race, all she knew was that there is only one mother, one child, and that her mother was a fish. One thing Kathren did know was that her name was not only Kathren, but more like Kathren Eastmar, Kathren's mother was called Kathren Southmar, and Kathren's grandmother, whom she never met would have been called Kathren Northmar. The names are tracked through the polars of north, south, east, and west. Using this system, one can track if they are the first, second, third, forth and so on. The middle name is dictated on a cold aspect. For example, Kathren's mothers middle name was Colddeath. Once again no one really knows why they call themselves deathly names, it's just so! Kathren's full name is Kathren Deprofit Eastmar, destroyer of prophecy. Kathren did not understand why she was called this, so she decided to only call herself only Kathren.

As Kathren looks at the might foamy ocean, the urge to enter it is so overwhelming, but since her mothers death, she has not the will to enter it. Kathren actually has a equal fear of the mighty ocean, she knows that she should be changing, but life above the waves is much more pleasing. As she looks across the mighty western ocean, a storm is brewing over the furthest island. Kathren's mother told her that a group of indigenous people live there on that sea star shaped island, they are called Numenorean's, lords that fell from the sky. They are rude, evil, and downright unclean. Ruled by kings, the Numenorean's fight against their own kind.

As Kathren looked about the land she stood in, she wondered if this valley had a name? and if anyone lived here? Kathren's mother told her that this land was uncharted, lost…like the Uncharted Terrain. As Kathren walked the story road that made up the beach, she wanted to leave this land and venture beyond the Green Mountain's.

Kathren decided that she would map this land by wave direction and follow the projection of the sun. There she would be able to create her map. As she began to draw in the Uncharted Terrain, she paused…now what to call this island? Hmm she wondered…I know Alquarious, due to the fact that the oceans gave her life, so honor the ocean. As Kathren kept walking the stony beach, she came to the furthest reaches of the Uncharted Terrain. As Kathren looks up, she gazes upon the foothills of the majestic Green Mountain's, she was tired and nervous. Her mother had warned her to never leave the valley for creatures exist outside the valley that can consume you. But her worries weren't big teeth creatures, her worries rested on the beach less, rugged terrain of the Green Mountain's. As she started a fire using electricity that began to develop in her, it was evident enough to her that she was changing quicker then ever. As the sun set and the stars came out to play in the vast black sky, Kathren listen to the waves crashing against the rocks. As the wind picked up, lightening filled the sky followed by crashes of thunder. As it began to rain, Kathren took refuge under a tree, and only mist hit her. As the rain beat the ground with a vengeance, torrents of mud trickled around her fleshy feet. As Kathren propped her head upon a rock, there she slept, listening to thunder and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks.

The following morning, the storm had passed and the sun was out in a cloudless sky. The sound of calm waves splashed against the rocks. As Kathren awoke, she looked at the gigantic tree, and then at her slimy hands. Mud was caked against every part of her body. She really hated being unclean, it makes her like the Numenorean's. As Kathren unburied her legs out of the mud, she looked at the Green Mountain's, a gigantic landslide had washed down the mountain and the lush green forest would be a great landmark, so Kathren took out her map and etched in Baldy Mountain. As she looked for her pack of food from home, it was gone…washed away from the landslide, as Kathren paused for a second she was concern that she would starve without her food, but as she looked around the rocky beach there was no vegetation, there was food in the sea, bur she feared the sea and anyway she was a strict vegetarian. She had no taste for other flesh. As Kathren washed her arms and face, she only added more mud to her body. The water here was tainted by Baldy Mountain. As Kathren looks at herself, she can't believe how muddy she is, there is no point washing off, so she packs up her belongings and looks to the boulder beach.

As Kathren climbs over the boulders, she looks at the mountains, they seem to stretch onward forever. As Kathren comes to a waterfall, it too is muddy, but Baldy Mountain is now behind her. As Kathren keeps going, the walk is hard. The rocks are covered in organic sea plant life. So about noon Kathren finds a steady rock and sits and eats some of the salty sea grass. The taste is okay, not like her own food in the valley, but since she was hungry, she would eat it. As she filled up on sea grass then she continued her walk-n-mapping. As she looked back towards Baldy Mountain to place herself, she could not see the mountain anymore. She knew she was going southwest, for the sun was to the right of her. As she continued, the island of Numenor remains visible, blue sky over the island. Even the West Aqua was calm. As Kathren looked at the lush Green Mountain's there was clouds appearing in the southwest. Kathren was not to happy for another storm, she was just drying off, and the mud was finally flaking off.

As Kathren looked ahead the boulders disappear…replaced by black sand. As her feet land in the black sand, it is hot! Kathren rushes back to the boulder. As Kathren looks at the sand, she touches it, it's still hot, but cooler under the sand. So Kathren waits for the sun to go down, but she can't wait, so she travels on the wet sand where it's not too hot. As she maps the smooth looking mountains, she still calls them the Green Mountain's, as Kathren continues at a quicker pace, the Green Mountain's dissipate, but as the clouds fill the sky, the smell of sulfur fills the air. As Kathren stops for a second the ground trembles and there is a sound of a deep, angry rumble. Kathren freezes wondering what that noise was.

As the ground shakes again the sound of an explosion fills the air. As Kathren looks to the East, she sees red fluid shooting up in the air. She looks at this odd formation, Kathren has never seen a volcano before. As the volcano explodes, lava cascades around its summit. As Kathren takes out her map, she draws in the cone shaped figure. She wonders what to call it…she decides to call it Fluid Peak. Kathren did not know this was a volcano, and that volcanoes can be dangerous, she did however make the wise choice not to investigate it, the need to finish the map before she changed was greater then the desire to have a closer look, so Kathren continues to walk to where the west side falls into the ocean…she's come to the end of the southwest, time to go east.

As Kathren looks across the ocean, she knew once she passes this point where the land jetties out pointing directly west she would be the furthest away from home. As Kathren looks out across the water, she knew once she passes this point she will have to deal with the South Aqua, she decides to call this point, Point Remember. As the sun is directly overhead, she looks at the passage of the West Aqua, the ocean gave her birth. Even the island of Numenor was just a hazy ripple against the horizon. As Kathren looks at the small stream of yellow colored water flowing out of the rocks, she cups some up and drinks some of the water, but it is hard with sulfur. As Kathren spit's the water out, she can't believe that all the water taste like sulfur or mud here. She's so thirsty, so Kathren leaves Point Remember to walk northeast.

As she walks around the point, she looks upon the South Aqua. As she looks across the water, she can't see no islands anywhere here in the South Aqua, just open sea. As Kathren walks down the black sand beach, the land is almost flat, the air smells salty. As Kathren walks due northeast the sun is finally setting again, but it's not the sun that stops Kathren. Lava is her new problem. As the black lava lies over the beach, it's sharp, and hurts Kathren's feet. But with light from the sun disappearing, Kathren decides to camp on the edge of the lava flow.

As Kathren works on her map, she draws Point Remember. As Kathren looks at the lava flows, and decides to label them the Western Badlands. As Kathren puts away her map she goes to sleep. But the mid of the night an explosion wakes Kathren up. As Kathren stands up, she sees Fluid Peak spraying a fountain of lava in the air. As rocks rain down upon Kathren, Kathren freaks out, the sky is falling on her. As she runs to a tree she watches steaming rocks tumbling around her. Meanwhile, the red flows of lava run down the flanks of Fluid Peak and begin to travel to the ocean. As Kathren looks at Fluid Peak, the smell of sulfur runs down to her, it's very strong, almost breath taking. As Kathren cough's from the volcanic ash and gasses, a noise of popping, crackling, and swishing…something is coming. As Kathren looks up the hill, a red glow becomes bright as day and streams of lava trickle slowly down towards Kathren. As Kathren watches clueless of what this stuff is, a glowing rock falls near her foot, and even standing near it and uncomfortable…Kathren jumps back from it. It finally dawns on Kathren that this stuff is hot and more of it is coming down the hill. As the red glow lights up the landscape, there is a groan and an avalanche of lava fly's down towards Kathren. As Kathren turns and runs to the ocean, she takes the plunge into the ocean and watches the red hot lava consume the trees and the rest of her belonging and flows towards her. As the lava enters the ocean it explodes and super heats the ocean. The hot water stirs around Kathren, so Kathren flees away from the hot rock and swims into the deep South Aqua. As Kathren swims towards the shore of Alquarious in pain, she is washed to shore on the other side of the Western Badlands, Kathren drags herself up upon the sandy shore panting hard. As the reality of the burns come to Kathren, she feels her legs they are literally boiled, the skin begins to blister. As Kathren lies there crying, she feels her skin stretching back in place, the blisters had healed. As Kathren looked at Fluid Peak, the lava continued to pour into the ocean. As Kathren falls asleep, the lava flows safely away from Kathren.

As Kathren awaken to feel the sun against her face, she looks at the Western Badlands and the cooling lava. Fluid Peak is covered in clouds. So Kathren gets up and looks around and looks down the beach. The sand is white. The sand is not really hot, it's warm. As Kathren continues to walk and map the land, her legs ache. As Kathren looks at her legs, they are blotchy with scales. She is still transforming. As Kathren rushes to a small creek, she washes her legs and with no salt, the scales go away.

As she continued, the wind picks up. As Kathren looked northeast, the scene was shocking…no vegetation, no water…just dunes of sand as far as the eyes can see. As Kathren looks at the endless dunes she calls it the Dunes of Wind. As Kathren walks knee deep in moving sand, Kathren is beginning to cross these dunes. As Kathren looks at another mountain range, she is beginning to believe that leaving the Uncharted Terrain was a mistake. As the rocks return to the beach, the mountains return. As Kathren climbed up the mountain foothills, the cliffs rise high above the ocean, but the beach is still sand, but with trees lying down on the shore. Kathren had to climb over them. As Kelsey goes on she does not want to camp out on this shoreline with these cliffs. As the sun reached high noon, she could see the end of these high mountains that she decided to call the Sandy Mountain's. As Kelsey exit's the cliffs of the Sandy Mountain's, her legs were tired. So with the sun casting over the dunes, Kathren started a fire using drift wood and her supernatural electricity to start a fire. As Kathren looked at the South Aqua, she can't believe she entered it, she seen what the ocean has in order for her. The ocean wants to reform her. As Kathren rest, she watches the stars, and meditates with the sound of the ocean.

By morning Kathren looks at the ocean, she really does not know how far away from home she is really. As Kathren gathers herself, she looks down the beach, it's a easy trek as far as she can see. As she walks looking at the dunes, she is amazed to see these dunes. The amount of sand that makes up the dunes is amazing, but with an active volcano, and spewing lava it's evident why none of her family ever left the Uncharted Terrain.

As Kathren begins to travel the long road through the dunes, she was amazed at its vastness, surely this dune was twice the size of the Dune of Wind. There was so much sand everywhere, that even the sky was hazy from the wind blown dust. It was final then…This was to be called the Dunes of Sand. As Kathren looked down the long beach, the beach was one narrow strip, with visible mountains in the distance. The mountains were Kathren's new goal to reach, reach those hazy mountains and be on firm ground. As Kathren counted her steps, the beach was indeed long and hot! There is no fresh water. By high noon, Kathren needed to drink, and the South Aqua teased her. Ironic, all that water, and not one ounce is drinkable! As Kathren stumbled through the Dunes of Sand she was wearing out, but those hazy mountains lingered in the distance as a cold reminder that new dangers linger in the unknown peaks. By high noon Kathren had reached the edge of the Dunes of Sand and was finally at the mountains she had been chasing for hours.

As she rest, she finally came up with a name for those mountains…the Hazy Mountain's. The Hazy Mountain's were much different then the Sandy Mountain's, or the Green Mountain's, the Hazy Mountain's never were wave cut by the South Aqua, they were about a half a mile away. There was no sand near these mountains, only bare black rock.

As Kathren continued, she began to miss home, miss the lush green forest, the roaring waterfalls, the crashing waves. It was now evident why her relatives never left the Uncharted Terrain, the land outside the valley was tainted by uncertain forces. As Kathren ran the thought out of her mind she came to a steep point. She was standing upon the sea cliff looking directly 200 feet down to the violent turning water. The water upwelled so much that she decided to call this Point Boiling. Even though the water was not actually boiling, the ruff current and wave actions caused a continuous mist and with the water being pushed up, it looks like the water was boiling. As Kathren mapped this, Kathren looked out across the water to a lush green land spit. As she looked north she saw a bay. That is where she wants to camp tonight.

As Kathren writes on her map, she notices that she is going northeast again following the spine of the Hazy Mountain's. As Kathren stopped and looked up the Hazy Mountain's the sun was a blood red. The air on this side of the Hazy Mountain's was fresh, clean. As the dust and sand on the other side of the Hazy Mountain's made a boiling sandstorm, she was lucky, she got out of there in time.

As Kathren hurried to the cove of the bay, she was glad to be in a forest again…trees, shrubs, grass, and flowers. It reminded her of home. As her heart was singing with joy, the sea cliff gently lowered down to sea level. As Kathren turned the bend, her feet hit a muddy mess. It was a marsh! A marsh is a natural point where once the sea had covered this point, but with moving sediments and organics, it creates areas that are only five feet above the sea level, but these micro islands are cut by moving salt water that cuts channels within the organic peat. A delta is usually mistaken for a marsh, but can be distinguish if the flowing water is fresh and not salt, also, all deltas are created by streams or rivers.

As Kathren looks at this marsh, she realizes this is no place to camp so she rolls up her pants and steps down into the marsh channel. The bottom of the channel is gravel so she simply walks across it. The water is slow moving and not really that deep. As she comes to the first marsh island, she climbs up its muddy banks and finally climbs up to the top, which is only five feet. The top of the marsh is spongy feeling, saw grass cuts her legs and hands. This place is horrible Kathren thinks. As she keeps walking across the island in the marsh she comes to the next channel, it's moving quite rapidly, but she has to cross it, so she jumps down into the channel and the water comes up to her knees. It's very cold, as the current rushes by her, she tries to keep her balance and reaches the next island. It's lower then the first, only about three feet. As she climbs up onto the island she shivers from the cold water, but as she continues, determent to reach the other side, another channel, but it's calm like the first channel. As she jumps down, she is submerged completely. This channel is deep. As Kathren swims back to the shore, she has to climb a cliff. As she grabs roots she pulls herself up to the dry land. As she throws herself down, gasping for breath, she knows she swallowed the water and even breathed it in. Kathren coughs violently to expel the water from her lungs and gasp as her chest tightens. That's been twice since she plunged into the South Aqua.

As Kathren remembers her genealogy of her parents, she quickly looks over her body for any changes. there is none on her legs, only thing weird happening with her legs is that the wounds from the saw grass is healing rapidly! As Kathren sighs a breath of relief, she looks down to feel the ground, but to see her hands have turned scaly. Kathren jumps to her feet and looks in terror at her hands. Blue-green scales plate her once clear white skin. As she dries off her hands, the scales fade away. As Kathren double checks her hands, and arms, there is nothing but flesh. Personally, Kathren does not want to change, she wants to remain fleshed, land dwelling, and air breathing. Even though the stories state she is safer and better suited for the ocean, she wants to explore the land before she is forced to the sea.

As Kathren looks for the sun, the sun is gone, disappeared behind the Hazy Mountain's. So Kathren decides to setup camp here on the east shore of this bay. As she starts a fire with her electricity she goes through her soaked belongings. The only thing dry is a special paper that can be wet and won't dissolve…that is her map. The paper was given to her by her mother, Kathren Colddeath Southmar, even though her name is Kathren Deprofit Eastmar, she only knows so little what the last names mean. why is she called Deprofit, and her mother called Colddeath? Kathren remembers her grandmother was called Dreadnot, what is up with the odd names? The only fact Kathren has is that the middle name is how they will die. Kathren's grandmother died from a battle with the Numenorean fleet of dreadnots. Her mother drowned in fresh water, giving birth to her in the coldest month of the year, hence is why Kathren Deprofit was born with flesh, and not like her mother…a freak! The last words of Kathren Colddeath Southmar to her daughter was this:

"_My child, I know you do not understand yet, but you will. I sacrificed my body and life so that you will have a normal Humanoid flesh life…for awhile."_

Kathren Deprofit Eastmar interrupts her mother, only being a few minutes old, the species of Kathren is born aged to five years, and possess all the knowledge of the family. _"What do you mean, are you okay mother?"_

Kathren Colddeath Southmar interrupts her daughter. _"Don't speak my child…listen…my time grows short…I sacrificed myself to fulfill my prophecy…to have my child become fleshed, not to dwell in the family. Please forgive me, it's the only way you can achieve your forthcoming my child. I call you Kathren Deprofit Eastmar. That is your name, I curse you to live a life between two worlds, the flesh and scale, I want you to see the world, but mostly, you will be the last if you don't bond our family with the one who will save you."_

Kathren Deprofit has tears in her eyes. _"Who…how will I know?"_

Kathren Colddeath begins to choke…_ "You will." _Kathren Colddeath Southmar dies.

As Kathren looks at the fire burn the debris from the swamp. Kathren looks at her hands. "I am waiting mother, and have left the Uncharted Terrain to seek out the one, but my form is failing." Kathren can't believe she's talking to herself. As she wipes the tears away from her face, she looks at her map and the work that's been already done. This island is gigantic and every bend is its own danger, but what worries Kathren the most is that this is the warmest part of Alquarious, and the water is freezing cold! What will it be like up north? As she looks at the bay she decides to label it as the Bay of Change due to the fact that this is where she mutated. The marsh was called, Dimlit Marsh. Kathren hates this marsh. As the sky goes black she puts out the fire and goes to sleep.

The night seemed to be short for Kathren, as the sun rose nine hours later, Kathren was completely worn out. But as she felt her clothes, they were dry. There must been a dry spell last night. As Kathren looked east towards the pink sky, the sun had not crested the unnamed mountains yet. So Kathren puts away her map and studied the mountains…they had snow on them…snow, but it is still summer! But anyway these mountains are much higher then the Green Mountain's at home, these were craggy mountains, trees hugged their foothills, but not the snow crested tops. But as Kathren admired these mountain's, she noticed the abundance of waterfalls. As Kathren sipped the water gently, the water was pure and cold. Kathren took her carrying jug she found one day on the beach at home and filled it with water.

She had admired Numenorean items. Most of the clothing she wore came from Numenor, none of her family wore clothing, there was no need for them. The only skin they had to protect was on their faces, Kathren had a whole body to protect so finding a shipwreck of items helped Kathren survive, even the special paper was from Numenor. But as Kathren thought to herself, it's odd that the Numenorean's have not colonized this island? Maybe it was cursed, maybe Kathren's ancestors were once Numenorean, and they came to this island, but the island turned us into freaks! Whatever the reason, Kathren could not conceive an answer, so she continued.

As the land was low, Kathren found herself walking to a point again; looking directly to Boiling Point. But this point was the furthest point in the South Aqua, so it was final, this would be called the Southern Most Point. As Kathren left the Southern Most Point she continued directly east. Kathren noticed that only five areas on this island go directly east, south, west, or north. Kathren has gone almost every direction except north and west. As Kathren looked at the distance mountains, a new chain appeared in front of her, they were not really high, they were more like foot hills, and Kathren was ready to take them on. As she drew closer to the mountains, they were no where close to the ocean, like the Hazy Mountain's, she passes right by them.

But as she reached the other side, the trees were gone, a flat plain of meadows and a strong coastal breeze blowing from the east. As Kathren looked back to the mountains, the east side had no trees, only bare rock, blacker then night! As Kathren looked down, stumps of splintered wood, burnt, there was a fire here long ago. As Kathren reached the furthest point on the east side, she could not believe how easy this portion of the trek was. Kathren decided not to name this point, leave it nameless, but then looked back at the mountains, they just sat out there so majestic to such beauty on the west side, and destruction on the east side. Then the name came to her, Solitary Mountain's, but Kathren did not stop there, with such destruction on this side of the Solitaries, she decided to call the open meadows Windy Meadows, for there was a constant breeze. As Kathren went around the unnamed point and walked due north, the wind gently swished against the grass, so yellowish green.

As Kathren walked quietly near the Windy Meadows, the meadows began to turn into hills, and the gentle breeze turned into a windstorm, gust over 60-70 miles per hour battered Kathren as she turned towards the Solitary Mountain's, the beach was narrow, the wave huge with swells. This was a sunny day, but a cloudless storm brewed! As she climbed about twenty feet above sea level, she saw it…a narrow passage leading out of the Windy Meadows between two gigantic mountain chains. On Kathren's right the Solitary Mountain's and on Kathren's left, a new mountain range, with snow also! Kathren thought to herself, _have I came to the north already?_ She looked at the sun, it's still above her, not behind her, she is at the same location as if she was at the Sandy Mountain's, so she is no where near the north, but actually still in the deep south. As Kathren draws in the mountain's and labels Windy Pass, Kathren is becoming dehydrated due to the dry wind. As she looks at the bay, the water is actually grey and there is white caps. So she labels it Stormy Bay. As she looks at the mountains, they tower higher then the Solitary Mountain's, she was going to call them the Windy Mountain's, but decided to call them Coastal Mountain's, for they seem to go on forever on the coastline, stretching far east.

As Kathren walking the rocky beach line, the wind dies down and the ocean becomes calm. The trees returned, and berry bushes covered the trail-line. As Kathren continues down the clear coastline, she looked up to the Coastal Mountain's, a sea cliff loomed over her for an estimated 10,000 feet, maybe higher in places. The Coastal Mountain's seem to touch the sky, high cloud form around their summits. As evening dawned on Kathren, she has put some great distance in today, she estimates about twelve miles, which is very close to the average distance. As the sun began to sink behind the Solitary Mountain's, Kathren is tired from the walk. As Kathren sips the cool water, she eats the berries from the Coastal Mountain's, there is a berry in these mountains that does not grow in the Uncharted Terrain, it taste great, a little tart, but great though. As Kathren goes to sleep, this is one of the most comfortable sleeps.

As the morning wakes Kathren, the sight is foggy. The Coastal Mountain's are fogged in. Kathren knows that fog is dangerous to walk in, mostly if you can't even see the ground below your own feet. As Kathren continues heading east, the sun breaks through the fog and the mountains appear. Kathren is amazed by the sheer beauty. As she continues, the fog has dampen her clothes, but the coolness seems not to bother Kathren, it's actually more enjoyable. As Kathren walks further down the beach, the Coastal Mountain's come to an end and a deep valley appears. The valley runs due north and does not end there. Kathren does not know if she should call these mountain's a new name, so she leaves them unnamed for now. As she goes on, knowing time is against her, she comes to a series of mountain's, not as high as the Coastal Mountain's, Kathren is worried these geological structures will complicate her travel. As she comes to the foot hills, there is no problem, actually these mountains have the same build as the Coastal Mountain's, but since they are not attached to the Coastal Mountain's she does not label them Coastal. Instead she ponders on the name, many suggestions, but none fit these mountains.

As the mountains begin to turn around the bend, the end of the South Aqua is present, she's reached a point. As Kathren looks at the ocean, a name finally surfaces…Point End. The end of the South Aqua. As Kathren looks at the South Aqua she smiles, she defeated its grasp, the South Aqua tried to change her, it failed, then thinking about her mothers last name…Southmar, these mountains were the southern most mountains, so she would call these lonely mountains the Southmar Mountain's. As Kathren looked at the Southmar Mountain's she smiled… "_This is for you mother…you gave your life to give me a chance to see this!_"

As Kathren looked at the South Aqua, she knew once she turned the bend she would be the furthest away from home, and be face-to-face with her birth name ocean, the East Aqua. As Kathren walked around the corner, she looked at the ocean of the east…the color changed from deep blue-grey to blue-green…like her scales! Kathren relieves she is one with the ocean, but in her heart this seemed not to be what her mother told her to expect. As Kathren studied the ocean she felt the urge to enter, but knowing the results she stayed away. As the Southmar Mountain's ended, Kathren looked upon a lush green forest, with plenty of hills. Kathren smiled, no major volcanoes or mountains to deal with.

As Kathren continues northward, she entered the forest, the forest is dense, but the only thing stopping Kathren is the fall of the sun. As Kathren takes out her notes she works on her map. She called the forest the Eastern Forest, and the foggy mountains far away in the west the Misty Mountain's. As Kathren finishes up on details, the night sky is darker then usual, the stars are veiled. As Kathren sleeps it begins to rain, hard. As Kathren wakes, she takes shelter in the forest, but the rain makes the ground like mud, and Kathren sinks to her waist in mud. As Kathren tries to escape the swampy mess, she slips and falls into the mud face first. The mud splashes all over her face and gets into her hair. As she rubs the mud out of her eyes, the mud enters her mouth. As Kathren tries to climb a tree, the mud makes her fall back into the mud bath. As Kathren scrambles out, the mud is caked all over. As the rain ends, Kathren lies in the mud, not cold, only feeling quite dirty. As the mud hardens, Kathren tries to fall asleep and does so before midnight.

By first sunlight the storm has cleared and the sun rose over the East Aqua with much splendor. Kathren looks at the ocean, it's brown, dirty from the land…just like she is. As Kathren goes to a stream, it's murky with soil. All the water is, tainted with mud. So Kathren began to head north, the Eastern Forest was enormous, but the beach was littered in tree branches and organic mud. As Kathren began to gain elevation, the Misty Mountain's were visible, for they were getting taller and heavy with snow. As Kathren rested in the middle of the Eastern Forest. She found some berries and ate them. This land was almost like the Uncharted Terrain. Heavily forested, and mountainous. Before high noon, Kathren began her trek to the north. The air became colder closer to the mountains she got. Kathren did not know how close she was until she saw a dark mountain in front of her.

The sky around the peak was cloudy. It was snowing hard up there. The Eastern Forest was becoming thin, and rocks filled the foothills surrounding the mountains. As Kathren cleared the Eastern Forest and stood facing the gigantic crap, Kathren wrote the name of the range with cold bitterness…Angmar she writes. She only remembers the name from a old memory from one of her ancestors, one of them has been here. As Kathren writes down the name of the place, she then looks at the creepy peak, Mount Dum, Kathren wanted to stay far away from it. As Kathren proceeded tired up north, ice covered everything, she was entering the Ice Wastelands.

As she followed the beach, even the beach rock was coated in ice. Kathren was really thinking about going home. But as the sun broke through it got warmer and Kathren walked further. But freezing cold she was, tiring out due to the fridge temperatures. As Kathren drew closer to the cold mountains, she labeled them exactly what they were, Cold Mountain's. As Kathren dug into the cold rock she draped some hot rocks she warmed up with her hands and laid them upon her. As the sun set quickly, Kathren shivered violently throughout the night. As Kathren tried to sleep, she heard a grunting sound and the sound of ice cracking. Something was coming! As Kathren watched in the pitch-black ice field, a large object moved towards her, limping, bent over. As the creature stopped, steam escaped its body. It was about five feet tall with fur. As the creature began to approach Kathren, Kathren watched nervously, she had never seen anything so big before. As the creature stopped only six feet away, Kathren laid motionless. The creature looked at the well-battered clothes in the ice and noticed the design was Numenorean. As the creature watched Kathren, it spoke. "Hello?" Said the creature with a man voice, so dry and raspy, bitten from the cold.

Kathren looked at the man. "Who--who are you? Says Kathren in a shaky voice.

The old man literally jumps up with joy! "Your alive!" The man waddles over to Kathren. He looks at the poorly dressed woman. "My lord, you must be cold!" Kathren nods. The old man sheds off one of the coats of fur. "Here." Kathren refuses. "Here, please take it." Kathren puts on the long coat. It is super heated from the old mans body. "What are you doing way up here?" Suggesting to the way Kathren is dressed.

"I am an explorer. I've been following the coast for seven days, mapping it." Says Kathren, her shivers are calming down to a tremble.

The stranger seems surprised, "Mapping, mapping all K'ha'dum?"

Kathren does not understand. "What is K'ha'dum?"

The stranger looks around, "all this, this is K'ha'dum, unless you come from Numenor?"

Kathren looks up to face the well bearded man. "You know Numenor?"

The stranger laughs, "Do I know it?" He laughs again, but more softly. "My father was once a Numenorean, but we were banished from Numenor based on sorcery."

Kathren again is unsure what he means. "Sorcery?"

The stranger nods, "Ya, being different." Kathren gasp, thinking this man knows her secret.

Kathren looks down, "I know what you mean." Kathren waits for a interruption, but none come. "What ocean birthed you?"

Now the stranger is confused. "What do you mean…I wasn't born from any ocean, I was a child of my mother and father."

Kathren realizes he is not of her kind. "I don't know my father, I did have a mother, but she died giving me life in fresh water."

The stranger sits down, it's obvious that he has not had any humanoid contact in a long time. "You have a strange way of looking at life my dear." The stranger looks around wondering if she came from the Angmar Mountain's, he can't tell. "What's your name if you don't mind?"

Kathren smiled, glad to be warm now. "Of course not, I'm called Kathren of the Eastmar, you are?"

The stranger reveals his crown. "King Ren of Waw, protector of the old realm of Angband and Angmar."

Kathren hears the words Angband and Angmar and a gut feeling tells her to beware. "Angband…that place seems familiar? Is it near here?" Ren shakes his head, "No, it's down south, only Angmar is up here in the Wasteland…You say you're making a map, if it is accurate I can show you." Kathren takes out her map of the land. Ren looks at it and is amazed how accurate it's. "It's here, between the Solitary Mountain's. This gapping hole." As Ren points out. "If you look west of the mountains near the Dimlit Marsh, the entrance is there, but I warn you…don't go there, my previous lord dwells there, banished from the Wastelands by the power of Mount Dum."

Kathren looks at Ren. "Then why are you here in this forbidding land?"

"I was ordered to wait here for a king of the twilight moon. When you're young, you're given a destiny…I got side tracked a little."

Kathren smirks, she knows how he feels. "I understand, I too have a destiny…I am to wait for the prophecy. Maybe we are waiting for the same people?"

Ren shakes his head. "To be honest, I don't think so."

Kathren writes on her map the letters A N G B A N D between her beloved mountains. Then looks at the emptiness. "Are there others here like you?"

Ren nods. "Yes, a few, but you'll find none here in the north, this place is forsaken!"

Kathren nods. "Thank you for your help. And thank you for the chance to warm up." Kathren takes off the coat and hands it back to Ren.

Ren looks at it. "No, you keep it. If you plan to journey the north, you'll need it!"

Kathren smiles. "Thank you King of Waw…anyway, where is Waw?"

Ren gets up and looks north. "Once you pass these mountains you'll come to a bay of ice…that's Waw…my ice Wastelands…feel welcome to look around." Ren heads south to Angmar. "Oh if you by chance see the twilight moon, please send him to Angmar?"

Kathren looks at Ren. "If I see him I will do that." Ren waddles slowly off to Mount Dum to rest. As Kathren watches him, something in her mind tells her she has just met one of the ancients. Ren too is curious if Kathren is one of the elders as stated by his lord and master Melkor? Ren can only guess.

By the following day the sun rises early over the ice land. Kathren has survived her first night in the Wastelands. As day light reveals the surroundings, the sky is cloudy, Angmar's sky is black. A wicked storm is brewing again. As Kathren looks at the gift from the ancient named Ren, she feels the soft texture of the coat. it keeps her warm. As she packs up her stuff, she heads towards the Cold Mountain's. The water in the Numenorean container is frozen. Kathren is now weary to even want to drink it, it's water from Angband, and she liked it!

As Kathren walked carefully on the beach around the point she sights a little, she is leaving the East Aqua and this is her birth water. But with the cold breeze, Kathren says goodbye and calls this point, Point Easterline. As the beach turns to ice the trek turns dangerous. Kathren hates to do it, but her shores slip on the ice, so she takes off her shoes and steps onto the ice. The ice is so cold she jumps around. Then as Kathren thinks, she will use her disability of being a fish, the scales will act as a shoe and help keep her traction, but there is a slight problem…she needs salt water and the ice covers the North Aqua. Ice is fresh water, so Kathren takes out a rock and tries to break the ice, but the ice is too thick, she can't break through. So Kathren puts on her shoes and slips and slides on the ice. Hitting the ice is becoming a nuisance for Kathren, but after hours of careful treading, she reaches a rocky shore.

With cuts and bruises, they don't heal rapidly. No salt water, no rapid healing. As Kathren takes in a deep cold breath of air into her lungs, she looks upon a glacier field. Welcome to the northern wasteland. As Kathren looks out to the North Aqua, it's frozen. Ren was not joking, this is a fate-less land…wasteland. As Kathren continues to cross the ice field, snow now covers the ground. Kathren looks at the new mountains and wonders if it connects to the Green Mountain's…she is unsure. As she continues to walk, the sun is moving fast, the days are becoming shorter, the nights longer. But since cold is no longer a factor for Kathren, she presses on. As she enters the cove to the bay, there is only ice. So she calls the bay and the surrounding ice the Waw Wasteland. As she looks at the mountain's she labels them the Glacier Range.

Kathren had never seen a glacier up close, but as she climbed out of the glacial cut valley, she came face-to-face with one gigantic glacier. Kathren never bothered to name the others, but this glacier was old and name worthy. So she called it the Waw Glacier, since it did overlap the frozen ocean. As Kathren thought of climbing over it, it was just too dangerous, so she went around it. By the time she was on the other side, most of her energy was well spent, and she found a spot to rest next to another overlapping glacier. As the sun subducted over the unnamed mountains, Kathren decided to name them the same, the Glacier Range. Altogether, ten glaciers, no wonder why the water is so cold in the South Aqua, the North Aqua is one gigantic snow ball!

By the following morning Kathren heated up some water with her hands, but even her electricity was running out, she hasn't changed since her arrival to the Wastelands, maybe this is the cure? If it is, she does not want it. As the sun rises, Kathren knows time is against her. So she begins moving again. Her walk takes her along the Glacier Range. As the gravel becomes thicker, the sea cliff is her best friend. By mid morning she reaches the furthest point. She labels it, Northern Point. As she goes southwest the direction of home she passes a gigantic peak and calls it Glacier Peak, for it is in the Glacier Range. As she travels down-slope, heading back to sea level, she notices she has entered another Ice Wasteland.

As Kathren travels through the ice wilderness, she can see another cove, glacier less. Also the mountains are lower, so she calls them the Icy Range. As she comes to the western most part of the range, another tall, odd ball mountain, so she calls this one Ice Peak. As she enters the cove of the frozen bay, she does not know what to call it, so she studies it and decides to call it what it is…Ice Bay. As Kathren looked for the sun, it was about noon, she can probably get far up the sun, it was about noon, she can probably get far up the next point.

As she rushes to the next point, a rumble shakes the ice, then grey clouds peer over the unnamed mountain range. A fountain of lava shots up in the air…so very far away…another volcano. Kathren sees the volcano and panics. Her encounter at Fluid Peak almost killed her, she has no love for these things, so she runs, tripping due to running on ice. As she falls, she is knocked out.

As the volcano jets out lava, the eruption is almost four miles away over tall mountains and vast ice. As Kathren wakes, she hurts, she hit her head bad. As she looks at the direction of the sun, it's low. Kathren looks back at the volcano and shakes her head…how silly, it's so far away and I am afraid of it! The ground shakes and lava jets out again, Kathren's had enough and gets up and scurries northwest up the coastline. She decides to call these mountains the Guard Mountain's as Kathren staggers up the coastline following the unnamed chain of tall snowcapped mountains, she is more concentrated on getting away from the volcano. Kathren presses on, but can't go any further…it's to dark. As Kathren lies warm in the ice and snow, she wishes she was home on her sandy beach, protected by the lush Green Mountain's, but the reality of the North Aqua is getting to her, heck she is even hearing the sounds of waves in her head. As Kathren falls asleep to the sound of waves, the sun will rise again in only ten more hours.

By the first sun light, Kathren opens her eyes to a cloudless sky. At first she thinks she's dreaming, but lying in the snow can restore reality whenever in doubt. As Kathren eats the last of her food she knows she needs to find food, and water soon. As Kathren eats she hears waves again. She stops chewing and listens, as she looks out across the water all she sees is ice, no waves. She thinks she's losing it finally. As she follows the unnamed mountains again, the waves are getting louder and louder. As Kathren looks out across the ice, she sees water, salt water. Amazed, she rushes to it, and then abruptly remembers the disability, but the need to touch it is overwhelming, but she controls herself. As Kathren thinks, she wonders if the melting ice means she's closer to the West Aqua, the road home! Kathren runs on the soft sand and rock. No ice. She runs nonstop until she runs out of breath, so she walks and then sees it.

Another point, maybe it's the turn to go home? As Kathren walks to its shoreline, she realizes that she is as far north as she will ever be, but as she looks around the corner, she does not see Numenor, or home, she has reached a disappointment. Kathren writes on her map, Cape Disappointment. As Kathren turns the corner, her head hangs low, she is upset and worried, she'll never see home again. As the vegetation comes back, Kathren stops to eat the tender shots of grass. Fresh food is so good when you have none.

As Kathren turns the bend and notices she's going due south, she looks out to a island. At first she is not sure what it is, Kathren rubs her eyes, she looks upon a lush green island with two arms visible…she found it…Numenor! As Kathren drops to her knees in glee, she looks out across the ocean and sees a boat sinking. As Kathren watches in terror, she enters the water of the West Aqua and swims to the drowning boat. As a tall man jumps into the ocean, Kathren senses no others, he's alone. As Kathren swims to the man, she supports him to keep him breathing as she drags him to shore. Due to current moving to the south, Kathren lands near the gateway to the Uncharted Terrain. As she looks at the man, he is coughing on some salt water, but other then that he's fine. As he lies on the beach, Kathren drapes the robe from Ren over him to keep him warm.

As Kathren gathers wood for a fire, the gentleman watches her. He can't believe his eyes, he sees a woman, but she looks like a fish. As she recalls all the ancients and myths one ancient comes to mind. All Numenorean's are told of the Western shore inhabitant by a ancient who has the power to change into a mermaid and turn others into fish too. As he looks at the blue-green scales and light turquoise fins, he watches her closely. As Kathren starts a fire again with her hands, this shocks the Numenorean greatly…she is a sorcerer also! A fish sorcerer? As the sun begins to set, Kathren studies him. "Are you a Numenorean?" Says Kathren gently as if not to scare him.

The Numenorean nods his head. "Yes…what are you?" Referring to the scales and visible fins.

Kathren looks down upon her scaly hands. "Oh this? A long story."

The Numenorean relaxes, "Well go on, we have the night."

Kathren nods and smiles. "Best way to explain it…I am a freak, my humanoid creature form is just half of what I am. My family is born with scales, fins, and gills, only flesh is upon their faces. I was born as a humanoid creature who turns into this every time I get wet. My people have many abilities, some like electricity to start fires, or to heal, there are probably others, I just don't know them."

The Numenorean nods gently. "I understand," the Numenorean exposes his long, skinny fingers. "I too am a freak, but one powerful freak. I know magic and thus I have been outcaste from my home, my rule taken away, my title removed."

Kathren interrupts the Numenorean. "If you don't mind…do you have a name?"

The Numenorean looks at the ground, one of the ancients care this much, he must be blessed! "Er Murazor."

Kathren smiles, "It's a nice name, what does it mean?"

"Black Prince." The gentleman of Numenor looked at Kathren, "I am also called Twilight Moon." Kathren's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, does that name mean anything to you my lord?"

Kathren nods her head. "Yes, you are being seek by a Lord of Waw called Ren. I am to send you to a place called Angmar."

Er Murazor looks shocked. "Angmar, the Iron Home, what is there?"

"Mountains and wastelands." Kathren points to the coat. "Take the coat, it will guard you from the cold, and if you're a good sorcerer, then the cold spell of the north won't harm you." Er Murazor gets up. "Don't go yet, you don't know the way."

Er Murazor replies. "I beg'n your pardon, but how would a fish know where Angmar is?"

Kathren smiles, "I know, I've been there, I walked this whole island, I know everything about it except what lies in the middle." Kathren pauses, and then stands and touches Er Murazor on the hand. "Rest now," the Black Prince falls gently to the ground and enters a meditative sleep. "Listen to my voice Murazor, head northward, follow the ocean beach, don't stop till the robed man finds you." Kathren looks at her scaly skin, "You will awaken at the first light, you will forget what you saw, only remember what you heard." Kathren gathers her belongings and leaves Er Murazor on the shore. Kathren, being one-third changed enters the water and swims the rest of the way home.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

_Babylon 5, Characters, names and all related indicia are trademarks of J. Michael Straczynski_

_Lord of The Ring, its characters, names and all related indicia are trademarks of J.R.R. Tolkien_


	2. Alquarious Unrest

**CHAPTER TWO Alquarious Unrest**

As Kathren arrives home she is glad to see a familiar terrain. The beauty of the Green Mountain's is nothing compared to her ventures around Alquarious. The creature Ren calls it K'ha'dum, but Kathren does not understand what that means. With meeting the Twilight Moon, she at least delivered on her promise.

As Kathren picks some of the fruit from her garden, she sits down and looks at her map, she notices the large gapping hole lacking information. Ren helped design the mountainous north and the south-eastern corner, but the center is missing, so Kathren decided to get a good idea, she would climb up the Green Mountain's to see if she can see any landmarks. As Kathren looked at the assortment of mountain chains, she remembers the Hazy Mountain's, the Sandy Mountain's, the Solitary Mountain's where Angband is located according to Ren. The Coastal Mountain's, the Southmar Mountain's, the Misty Mountain's, the Angmar Mountain's, the Cold Mountain's, the Glacier Range, the Ice Range, the Guard Mountain's, and back to the Green Mountain's. Kathren saw only two volcanoes, and odd enough, there is no visible lakes except for ponds and wetlands.

As the sun set, Kathren could not believe she wanted to leave again, the world outside the Uncharted Terrain is wild and dangerous. Only the Windy Meadows and Southmar Mountain's seem to be suitable places to live. As Kathren washed herself free of salt water, the ugly scales went away and she was back to her humanoid form. As Kathren went to sleep she dreamt of the new adventure up the Green Mountain's, but the words of Ren echoed through her meditate mind. "_Do not go to Angband._" What is in Angband? Even Er Murazor knew an unrest about Angband. As the night continued, the dark sky turned to day and Kathren awaken. As she packed her bags she looked up to the Green Mountain's. As Kathren walks through the dry forest, the birds chirp and the sound of the ocean waves dissipate. As Kathren enters deep into the Uncharted Terrain, Kathren enters the foot hills of the Uncharted Terrain, the Green Mountain challenge begins. As Kathren hikes up the mountain, the sound of water fills the woods, there is running water somewhere, but where? As Kathren enters high into the mountains she sees a roaring waterfall. As Kathren watches, the gigantic mist emits off the rocks, she pulls out her map and draws in Charisma Falls. As Kathren climbs up the treed mountain side, Kathren is excited about seeing this land. As Kathren cress the top of the mountains she can see mostly mountains. The Green Mountain's are larger then they seem when she was at Point Remember. As Kathren walks the pass she can see the bottom of the Green Mountain's. to the south is another small mountain range, Kathren writes in the name, the East Mountain's. As Kathren looks to the north she looks upon another tall mountain range, it's black as night, so she calls it the Black Mountain's. As Kathren walks due east, she looks over a gigantic lake and onto a volcano steaming. As Kathren walks down the east side of the Green Mountain's, she finds herself in the valley of trees. As Kathren walks quickly to the lake, the smell of sulfur filled the valley. The lake was huge, at least two miles in length. As night fell over the land. A storm gathered over the Black Mountain's and the water on the lakes surface shifted violently back and forth. As the wind picked up, the lightening flashed through the sky and lit up the night sky. As the storm intensified, it began to snow! As Kathren pulled a clock over her head, snow piled up. As Kathren's breath began to show, her coat began to freeze. The storm is super freezing the landscape. As Kathren's stomach aches, Kathren senses something bad is happening! As Kathren breaks out of her cloak, the storm is turning everything to ice. As Kathren's skin begins to freeze, she plunges into the freezing lake. As ice thickens the lake, Kathren swims to the bottom of the lake and holds onto the bottom of the lake. As the ice creeps down, freezing the surface and heading towards the bottom of the lake. Kathren tries to transform, but the fresh water does not do nothing. As the crystals contact Kathren, Kathren's body begins to change. Her white skin begins to form a organic shell and her skin splits and floats attached to her lifeless body, Kathren is entering a chrysalis state. As an outer shell forms from dead skin and harding mucus, the inner chamber in extracted of the fresh water and filled with a light blue sticky substance which puts Kathren into hibernation. As the ice freezes the lake solid, Kathren's cocoon is entrapped on a fortress of ice. As Kathren sleeps the ice storm moves down south. The ice sheet can't cross the water, but snow falls in Numenor to the depth of nine feet. The ice shield covered half of the Uncharted Terrain, destroyed Kathren's home, covered three-forth of the Green Mountain's, the whole Guard Mountain's, the Black Mountain's, the Whole Ice Range, the Glacier Range, Ice Peak, Glacier Peak, Cold Mountain's, the Angmar Mountain's and half of the Misty Mountain's. the average depth of the ice field is about 10,000 feet, it took less then 24 standard Human hours to accumulate. But the cold snap did not stop there. A 5,000 foot sheet of ice spread further south. It covered the East Mountain's, most of the Green Mountain's, but never touched the Baldy Mountain. The glacier then bordered the mountains bordering the sand dunes. The glacier consumed two of the gigantic lakes, bordered the Misty Mountain's, consumed the Eastern Forest and dissipated in the East Ocean. As the storm moved south, it snowed to the depth of two and one-half feet of snow with about the equal amount in ice. As the storm brews on, many die from freezing to death or later by starvation. As Alquarious remains shadowed by a freak storm, all clouds seem to originate out of the Glacier Ranger, now under 10,000 feet of ice. As the storm waxes and wanes many Numenorean's wonder if it will ever end! For all matters of fact, the storm brewed for an average of 500,000 years. The curse seems to begin to break with the coming of the Shadow's.

With 500,000 years pass, the ice pack melted back, but left the landscape changed forever.

As for Kathren, she remained entombed in her cocoon. For 500,016 years, only being 16 years old when her world was entombed in ice. Most of her kind only lives to be about 350 years old at the most if there is no injury or illness, but due to the cocoon she entrapped herself, Kathren has lived the longest then anyone on Alquarious. The Numenorean people are almost a ruin people, living on ice and the death of others. Also, Ren and Er Murazor are still alive in a hibernated way, using their magic.

As the planet defrosts, the ice sheet revives a new Alquarious. Beginning in the Southmar, the sticky Dimlit Marsh has turned into a fresh water entrance of the new river called the Great River, which drains into the Bay of Change. Boarding the valley of the Dimlit Marsh is two 9000 foot mountain ranges, to the west the Hazy Mountain's, the Solitary Mountain's, the Iron Hills, the Sulfur Mountain's, opposite side of the Angband Terrain. Heading down southward to the Dunes of Sand, the terrain grew out a mile and a half out into the South Aqua making the Sandy Mountain's land lock. Further south, the Green Mountain's, which were about 9000 feet in elevation have be shortened down to 6000 feet. Fluid Peak has spewed out enough lava from to stretch out the Western Badlands a quarter of a mile. The Green Mountain's, stretching 10.5 miles on the West Aqua side still shelter the Uncharted Terrain. Baldy Mountain still exists, but shaped due to massive avalanches on its western side. Branching off the Green Mountain's is the South Hills which run southeast from Baldy Mountain. They're called the South Hills because that is what they are…hills, not mountain's, only about 3000 foot hills, not very impressive. Heading east from the South Hills, two lakes remain, one is same lake Kathren remains cocooned in, it's called Lake Eastmar, the smaller lake to the south is called Lake Ren. Lake Eastmar is boarded by the Reflection Mountain's, a small circular mountain range bordered by two rivers, the Angband Border River in the south and the Great River which runs through the two lakes. Going further eastward, you would run into the sulfurous mountains called the Easterline Mountain's, which guard the passage to the Misty Mountain's. If you follow the Angband Border River it would run pass the Sulfur Mountain's to the entrance of the Tsiegret'lop Mountain's, two rivers, the Sandy River and the Ghost River. Heading northward from the Tsiegret'lop Mountain's you would run into the craggy mountains called the Misty Mountain's. these mountains like most mountains were shaped by ice and water. The Misty Mountain's shelter the Eastern Forest which is cut in half by the raging Angmar Border River. After passing the deep Angmar Border River, you enter the Angmar Mountain's which led to the old fortress of Carn Dum. Carn Dum was oddly missed by the massive glacier that moved south, but was not spared by Carn Dum's massive glacial system which devastated the sides of Carn Dum leaving a steep wall of spires. If you travel through the Angmar Mountain's going due west you will come upon the three peaks, unnamed. After the peaks you come to Lake Evendim, a deep, ancient volcanic caldera. If you continue west you will notice that most of the mountains are sharp spires. But as you exit the unnamed range, you come upon two mountain rivers, the southern most river called Cloudy River drains off Storm King Mountain. The northern most river called Eveningdim River drains out of Lake Evendim and both rivers cut through the Glacier Range and pour into the Great River flowing northward. On the west side, the Ashy Mountain's, which border the volcanic pit of Cerfire. On Cerfire's westward flanks, the ancient Guard Mountain's smashed further down west into the ancient Green Mountain's. out of these black desolate mountains flows three mountain's, the Cold River, Grey River, and a unnamed river. In the northwest runs the Grey Mountain's which run to Cape Disappointment. On the east side of the Grey Mountain's is the flat, rock-strung land of the once Ice Bay Wastelands. There is no Ice Bay anymore, and the great glaciers gone. As you cross the Grey River, you can follow the river to Fog Bay, which was once called Ice Bay. Heading eastward you hit the Ice Range which runs northward and ends with Glacier Peak which has been carved by ice. As you pass the Ice Range you arrive to the Ice Bay which shelters the drainage point of the Great River. On the east side the Glacier Range, if you pass the Glacier Range you enter a ice wasteland, the remains of the great Waw Wastelands. This wasteland shelters a rocky plain called the Icy Plain's which an incased by the Cold Mountain's and Glacier Range.

As for Kathren, she is waking up, the cocoon is breaking, letting fresh water enter into the cocoon. As the fluid escapes, the fresh, cool water enters her gills. As Kathren breaks the cocoon, she escapes into the clear, blue water. As Kathren swims in the lake she looks up to the filtered sun and swims up to it. As she breaks the surface of the lake Kathren gazes upon a changed landscape, reshaped by a glacial shield. Even Kathren herself has reshaped, she has not aged, but her form has changed, she does not even contain the characteristics of her race, she is different, she changed in fresh water, was born in fresh water, but her mother was born and changed by salt water. Kathren can't see all her transformations, so she swims to shore and climbs onto the rocky shore. As she looks up she is faced with the Guard Mountain's. A river rumbles down the cliffs of the Guard Mountain's adding cold, fresh water to Lake Eastmar. As Kathren looks southward she gazes across the lake to the Reflection Mountain's Kathren must have been asleep longer then the ice, for it seems that Alquarious is now inhabited. If Kathren really knew how much of her land was retaken, but to her luck the Untouched Terrain and most of the northwest corner remains untouched…who would want it…it's wasteland. As Kathren looks southwest she sees a dwelling, a long stone building where she once camped before the sudden glacier period. As Kathren came to the road, men are marching towards Kathren. As Kathren watches these soldiers, they are dressed in brown leather with large sharp knives. As Kathren looks at them, they surround her. Kathren does not struggle, she goes to the castle. As Kathren looks at the building design, there is gigantic beast carved in the stone. As Kathren is locked into the facility she wonders if this is a test to see if she is normal. As a well dressed, bearded man walks to Kathren, he wears a crown with the same design of the beast. As he looks at Kathren, he can't decide what she is. All he knows is that this creature had crawled out of his lake. "Who are you?" Says the elder man in a stern voice.

Kathren looks nervously at the man, "My name is Kathren." Says Kathren in a shaky voice.

The old mans face never changes. "Kathren, that's no name I know, sounds like spy mischief to me!"

Kathren looks at the stranger. "I'm no spy, I'm Kathren, ancient of the sea, savor of the Numenor prince!"

The stranger looks at Kathren with the evil-eye. "You saved a Numenorean?"

Kathren nods, "Yes, ah…Er Murazor!"

The reaction of the old man is shocking. "Er Murazor, the Lord of Sorcery?" Kathren nods. "If I was to tell you that that man is also known as the Witch-King of Angmar, a tyrant of K'ha'dum!"

Kathren's eyes widen in disbelief. "No!" Says Kathren as if she was breathless.

The bearded man nods. "I'm afraid so." The man sits down on a chair. Kathren drops on her knees. "Don't pity yourself Kathren, he tricked you, and if you're truly a lord of the ocean, then you had the right to save him. But now we must fight his evil sorcery!" The stranger extends his old rugged hand. "Come." Kathren looks at his hand and extends her hand and reaches for the stranger. The stranger looks at Kathren's hand, it's covered in scales and fins. As the stranger helps Kathren up. "I'm Lord Hoarmurath, Lord of the Ice." Kathren looks at the king. "Come, lets go and get you clean up, K'ha'dum is at its unrest!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Returning Back To Form

**CHAPTER THREE Returning Back To Form**

As Kathren and Hoarmurath stood outside they gazed at Lake Ren. Hoarmurath was very careful around Kathren, she was indeed alien to him. As Hoarmurath looked at his army he knew he was ready, the Witch-King literally had control over Ren, Akhorahil, and Adunaphel, they all pledge their services to him. Hoarmurath was almost alone, Uvatha refused to fight, and Khamul had assigned the help of Dwar, and Indur. Out of them all, Dwar was the most protected, Indur had a powerful queen breathing down his neck. As Hoarmurath and Kathren march with 6,000 to the crossroads, they are still in Hoarmurath domain, Hoarmurath had considered taking the southwestern road to Uvatha's Kingdom, but decided to let his own kingdom subsume to its own fate. So they took the southeast road which eventually leads out of his kingdom and into Indur's kingdom. 6,000 brown men marched into Indur's lush green forested kingdom. Near the Angband and Great Rivers lies Indur's castle called Mumakan. Indur is known to the kings as both the Cloud King and The Outcast. As Hoarmurath and Kathren look down south, there is smoke rising from the sea-ports, devastated by Adunaphel's ships. As Hoarmurath and Kathren are greeted by a squire, they are taken into the castle, the 6,000 foot army fed outside the castle walls.

As they rest at the Mumakan, Kathren walks outside and looks at the familiar mountain range she seen 500,000 years ago…Angband, what evil festers there? As Kathren looks at Indur's massive army of four thousand dressed in black robes, Kathren can't believe that her once lush island has become a festering boil! As Kathren looks northeast, to where Carn Dum lies she can't fathom how this came to past. As she concentrates she can almost see the great Witch-Lord, cast in shadows, but a noise comes from behind, it's the high lord Ji Indur Dawndeath. "So here lies the answers to our problems…gazing a hundred miles away into the dismal abyss!"

Kathren turns to face Indur and Hoarmurath. "You are Lord Indur?"

Indur nods, "I am, and you I hear are the Lord of the Ocean, a fish folk, ancient…does any of this represents you, for you don't look fish to me, and my eyes never fail me!"

Kathren is unsure when Indur is hinting at. "I am Kathren, child of Kathren, protector of the Aqua's, child of the sea."

Indur doesn't flinch a muscle in his face. "Interesting…you know how to fight fish lord?" Kathren shakes her head. "Well you will, if you refuse, you will be your own demise." Indur turns and steady marches back to Mumakan. Kathren feels extremely hot with anger.

Hoarmurath walks up to Kathren, "Don't pay any mind to him, he is battle scared!" Kathren nods lightly. "What are you looking at when we first came to you?" Says Hoarmurath with admired patients.

Kathren doesn't break eye contact with the black mountains of Angband. "Those mountains," as Kathren points towards Angband. "I've felt a cold grip from there as if we were being watched!"

Hoarmurath looks at the ghostly mountains. "The Angband Territory, it's forbidden to enter there." Hoarmurath feels that same cold grip and it startles him, he shakes it off quickly. "Those mountains are evil!"

The following morning Hoarmurath and Indur take their armies of 10,000 men into Hoarmurath's land. It's to dangerous to march upon Adunaphel's domain…even though her armies mass near the Bay of Change, to march there would have to dedicate war there, and they needed every man they have, so they march northeast pass the Reflection Mountain's and pass Lake Eastmar, they will gather at the Easterline Mountain's and wait for the armies of Dwar to catch up and then decide who to deal with first! As the massive army leaves the shadow of the Reflection Mountain's they come to the road, but stay off the road and continue northeast to the fortress of Lord Khamul. As they reach the castle it's about dusk, the men still pouring into the camp. Khamul watches with surprise, the whole army of 10,000...not enough to defeat the Witch-Lord, but at least enough to hurt him, weaken his forces. Khamul's breed army of 10,000 will match these two nations and with Dwar's army soon to arrive, they will have a army of 20,300 men, the biggest army ever! As Khamul walks down to join Hoarmurath and Indur, the kings argue how to attack, the main plan is to march through the Valley of the Shadow, right into old-man Ren's kingdom. This tactic seems to be the only useful one, take the road to the north between the Glacier Range and the Ashy Mountain's. As night falls, the king decided that this would be their end then to do it now…a surprise attack, but one other is still coming.

About 2 AM in the morning, horns blow, the kings awake fearful to find the enemy marching on their location, but the horns are not Angmarean horns, they are horns of the mighty Numenorean empire, same empire who banished the Witch-Lord, now they come to join the fight to rid the evil that brews from Angmar.

A soldier runs up to Khamul. "Lord Khamul, my lord…the Numenorean army approaches." As Khamul, Kathren, Indur and Hoarmurath watch the blazing lights and hear the sound of swords clanging and the ground vibrating, the high kings are shocked, Kathren amazed. She thinks to herself: _so these are Numenorean's, men of metal and long hair?_

As the high general walks up to the three high kings and Kathren, Khamul walks forward. "Welcome my lords to Easterline, I am high ruler of this land, King of the people Easterling, beside me is Hoarmurath of Dir, Ji Indur Dawndeath of Mumakan and Dwar of Waw."

Kathren interrupts Khamul. "Wait a minute, I thought Ren was of Waw?"

Khamul looks at Kathren. "No, Ren really comes or should I say owns the land we call Angband and Angmar."

The Numenor lord looks at Kathren. "Who is this?"

Khamul looks at Kathren. "To be honest, I really don't know!"

Kathren really hates unanswered questions. "I have no kingdom or land, I own this whole island and the water that surrounds it, I use to live in the shadow of Numenor, I've been to Angmar, I've met both Ren and Er Murazor, I was saved by Ren and in turn, saved Er. Murazor."

The Numenor general looks at Kathren. "You know how to get to Angmar?"

Kathren nods, "And Angband…general, have you've seen Angmar?" Kathren looks at the other kings. "Have any of you seen Angmar?" No one answers, for none have seen it. "Angmar is not a fortress…it's a mountain, a series of mountains, and at its end is a castle surrounded by glaciers…it's always stormy near its source…Dum!"

Khamul looks at Kathren. "You know the way to Angmar?"

Kathren focuses on Khamul. "Only by the coast, the Misty Mountain's" Kathren turns away from Khamul to look east at the tall, rugged chain of mountains all capped with snow, "are just to vast to scale, and this army would not fit through the southern coastal passage. The only plausible way will be a cold one, if you go you will die!" Kathren looks now north through a dark, cloudy valley, a gateway to the bitter north. "You'll have to take the road through that valley." Kathren point at it.

Khamul looks at the direction where Kathren is pointing. "The Valley of Shadow…a road does meander through that valley, but it's guarded by Ren, with his powers at the ancient fortress of Fornost, he'll be able to intercept us even before we hit Ice Bay!"

Dwar, who has been quiet for the time being speaks up. "There is a private road that heads southwest, up into the mountains. It goes to Lake Evendim."

The general of Numenor looks at Dwar. "Where does this road go again Dog King?"

Dwar looks at the general. "I said it goes to Lake Evendim, then diverges off to the fortress of Carn Dum."

The general looks at the four kings. "Very well, this is the plan. Together we carry an army of 20,000, all willing to go to war to end the terror of the four lords of the east. If we all head through the Valley of Shadow, we will be noticed, so we will diverge, attack the Witch-King agents to leave him venerable to a surprise attack. We'll send ten thousand up north through the Valley of Shadow, I and Dwar will go there. Khamul, Indur, and Hoarmurath, you'll take the passage to the South…kill as many as you can, drive Adunaphel's and Akhorahil's armies into the sea, every bit of distraction will allow us to kill the Witch-King once and for all, also I am personally sending a mighty gift from Numenor to arrive soon at the Ice Bay." The general walks up to Kathren. "And as for you, I've also explored this island and never once, until now have I encountered you, I give you twenty-four hours to leave these kingdoms you spy of the north!"

Kathren, who never once experienced anger, has now felt its cold grip. "Northern spy! For sure you're only bluffing!"

The general takes out his sword and deeply cuts Kathren's chest. Blood seeps out and Kathren experiences pain. As she falls to her knees after the second blow to her legs, her once beautiful white flesh turns red. As she lies in agony on the ground, she looks at Hoarmurath, Ji Indur, Dwar and Khamul, they do nothing! The general takes his bloody sword and stabs Kathren in the back of the foot.

As Kathren lies in terror on the ground. She looks at the kings and they watch and still do nothing. As she lies there, all the kings leave her alone on the fields. The Numenorean looks at Kathren. "You should have left when you had the chance!" The Numenorean kicks Kathren to stop her from struggling. "So you say we should go through the Valley of Shadow?" The Numenorean kicks Kathren again, but this time with less force! He then strips off all her clothes and looks at the bleeding form. The Numenorean is expecting to look upon a foul woman, but this is no Numenorean descent, she's no where close to looking like a Numenorean. In horror and anger, this only convinces him that he gazes upon a creature of the north. So he calls one of his untamed horses and ties Kathren's bloody legs to the end of the ropes and ties them to the end of the horse. As he looks at Kathren he shakes his head…you could have been so useful to us, but as a spy, you know just way to much!" Kathren watches the Numenorean in fear. "If you want to report to your masters, then you better be going!" The Numenorean general takes out a thin dagger. "If you see Murazor, give this back to him…" The Numenorean stabs the horse in the buttock and the horse races into the Valley of Shadow dragging Kathren over sharp rock and soft moist-bacterial filled soil. As the pain causes Kathren to pass out, the horse continues through the mystic dark and daunting valley. As the horse continues it finally exit's the valley and is tired of running, if falls over upon the cold ground and dies from its own wounds. As the two bodies lie in the banks of the Great River, Kathren's body takes its natural form in the water. The scales are ripped apart, light bluish-white blood covers Kathren's body. Her wounds, mad with infection and being torn apart, they begin to heal and eventually fade away. As a shadow passes over Kathren, the shadow of a being does not leave her. Then a knife is pulled out of the horses hind quarters and is used to cut the ropes that bound her legs. As the shadow picks Kathren up, it throws her over its shoulders and carries her westward to the Ice Range.

As Kathren is lied down on a straw bed, the shadow is revealed, it's Ren. As Ren examines Kathren, he believes he has seen this woman before, but this one is different…changed! The only reason why Ren had helped Kathren was she had a knife that belongs to his master…the Witch-King of Angmar! As Ren treats the wounds, he uses his energy from Angband to seal up the wounds after they're clean. As Kathren dries down, the scales die away and the flesh is revealed…it's her, the woman from he ice fields, but that is impossible, she'd be over 500,000 years old! Ren is amazed, but also worried…what wrong has she committed to be treated this way? As he finishes the last wound, he gets up.

Behind Ren, Urzahil of Umbar comes up from behind. Urzahil acts as the Witch-King's main messenger. "My Lord Ren?"

Ren already known why he is here. "Yes Urzahil?"

Urzahil who has a massive deep voice answers. "My master bids thee to notify thee. He grows whirly of the divided powers."

Ren looks at the palintir. "Tell your master this…at this moment, ships from Numenor sail to the Ice Realm, they will be here in days, there are 30,000 strong aboard!"

The look on Urzahil's face is a fatigued look. "Ah…" Urzahil bows and leaves.

Ren looks at Kathren…"We really need a miracle!" As Ren gets up, he leaves Kathren by herself. As Kathren's body enters a repair mode, Kathren wakes up and looks around, she is no longer attached to a horse. As Kathren feels her wounds, they're healed, this is no energy she has! As Kathren puts on some clothing, the cloth rubs against her back, but something is not right! A large fin running down her back is what alarms her. As Kathren stops putting her clothes on, and stands in terror, she reaches behind her to feel a calcium fin that shelters her spine…it's not transforming back! As Kathren covers her back, she hopes no one saw her, but being in this place, she had to be seen! As Kathren gets on her feet she walks out to a balcony, there are hundred of thousand of creepy creatures, they are chanting and shouting aloud! A old man walks outside. "Impressive is it not?"

Kathren turns to face her savor. "Who are you?"

Ren can't believe she really does not know him. "Have you grown soon to forget? I saved you from the harsh north!"

Kathren thinks for a second. "Ren of Waw!"

"Not of Waw anymore, I lost that to the Dog King, I now own what is left of this northern wasteland. Most of the northern wasteland is gone as you can see…melted!"

Kathren looks at the stormy north…"Waw is coming!"

Ren looks at the stormy mountains, "Yes…I'm afraid my lord has another greater plan then I could dwell!"

Kathren looks at Ren, "Why this evil I hear?"

Ren actually looks surprised! "Evil, we're not evil, Khamul and his party have invaded our domains, robbing our food and material. Now the Numenorean's come to rule us, they will be arriving by ship in two days. Lord Murazor won't have it!" Ren looks at Kathren. "Did you meet a Numenorean?" Kathren nods, but doesn't have the will to face Ren on that answer. "They beat you?" Kathren looks at the cold ground for the moment.

After finding no answers on the stone, Kathren looks at Ren. "A army of 20,000 march here as we speak."

Ren pulls back, "there is no kingdom to match that number…you must be mistaken?"

Kathren's expressions look bitter. "Khamul is not alone, he is joined by Hoarmurath of Dir, Ji Indur Dawndeath of Mumakan, and Dwar of Waw, but they are in control of a wicked general of Numenor!"

Ren's face is bitter cold expression. "What about Uvatha?"

Kathren shakes her head. "No, he is staying in Khand."

Ren rubs his chin…"Hmm…" Ren walks to a dark tower…he goes to a palantir and calls Murazor. Murazor answers…"My lord, we have a problem!"

Murazor calls back. "Explain!"

Ren looks at Kathren. "I've been told that the Numenorean fleet approaches quickly!"

Murazor pauses and then gives orders to Ren. "Call your legions, send them to the mountains, I will deal with Numenor myself! Tell no one of my plans!" The Witch-King leaves Ren. Ren looks at Kathren.

As Ren focuses on Kathren, he smiles. "So you're a fish right?" Say Ren with a tremble in his voice.

Kathren looks down. "My family are water-kind." Kathren can't figure out what Ren is hinting at. "What's going to happen Ren?"

Ren does not say at first. "I can't say…just stay here, I can't protect you from my army." Kathren nods.

As Kathren watches the army enter the mountains, she can't figure out why they leave the battle field. By the second night the storm from Angmar grows and approaches the capital of Fornost. As the storm covers Fornost, it goes beyond the capital. Kathren begins to fear another ice storm. As Kathren goes in, the rain falls hard, so hard that the castle leaks. As the bottom level of the castle floods, Kathren goes to the window, she can't see anything, the rain makes visibility of the landscape impossible.

The Great River is flooding, the land is also flooding. As Kathren looks at the river she telepathically travels up the river. As her mind travels, she finds the army of the kings, the valley is flooding. She sees Hoarmurath escaping up into the Ashy Mountain's, next is Dwar and Ji Indur who escape also into the Ashy Mountain's, Khamul stays to fight, but the rising river causes him to flee…he personally hates water. As the general of Numenor stays, he is not afraid of getting wet, but as he fights the rivers current, Kathren lashes out. As Kathren uses the water, she reforms herself using the water. As the water takes form and turns into a hydro-copy of the carbon-copy of Kathren, Kathren gets the attention of the general of the Numenorean army. "Hello general."

The general of the Numenorean army turns to face the foe who called him by name. "Who--what! I sent you away--you should be dead!"

Kathren smiles. "Yes, I should and would have been dead if I wasn't saved."

The general pulls out his sword to defend himself. "So you return with Ren's army?"

Kathren shakes her head…"No, I am afraid they won't be fighting…they retreated as we speak."

The general does not trust her, this could be a Angband trick! "So you're alone?" Kathren nods. ":Why do you then come knowing you will die?"

Kathren's smile fades away. "Die, who said I was going to die?" The general lunges his sword into Kathren, the water ripples where the sword enters, Kathren looks at the sword in her chest. "Not what I was expecting!" The general watches in horror and pulls the sword out quickly. The water had aged the sword to a rusty old blade, eaten away by the rust upon his blade.

"Wa--what are you?" Says the general with no courage left in his voice.

My name is Kathren, a child of the ancients that dwelled on this planet before your race."

The general whispers. "Mermaid?"

Kathren shakes her head. "No, not a mermaid, they are committed to spend their life completely submerged. No, I'm a race with no name, just Kathren."

The general looks at this apparition. "I have you give advice…information."

Kathren answers. "So it's answers you want…I have some, even as you ride to war, it's in vain…you're all going to die!"

The general swipes with his sword to cut of her head, the figure of Kathren falls in a torrent of water. As the general pants with fear, the water echoes all around him. As the general stands knee deep in water, he hears whispers all around him, voices calling his name. As hands grow out of the water they yank at the armies feet. As the general slices the watery hands, he's making no advance, cut one, two more take its place. As the army is yanked into the water, dragged to the river, the kings in the mountains watch and smile, Hoarmurath laughs, he did not approve of the attempted murder of Kathren. Khamul also smiles, the general has been warned. As the river rises due to the Angmar storm, Kathren grows in power. As one-third of the Numenorean army is drowned, there comes a thump allover the world, Kathren's attention is called back to Fornost where are flesh body is. As Kathren drags her mind out of the water, she wonders what had just happened. Ren is near Kathren, he observed Kathren's seizure event. As Ren looks at Kathren, he sees she's awake. "Where did you go?"

Kathren looks at Ren. "What happened?"

Ren looks at Kathren. "I don't know Kathren, I believe we are about to end this war"

Ren and Kathren look at the river…it's dry, the ocean is resided…the tide is out beyond normal levels. Kathren looks at Ren. "Where did the water go?"

Ren's can't figure it out. "I don't know?"

As the castle begins to shake, there is a 200 foot wall of water heading directly towards them. As Kathren looks at the wave, she looks at Ren. The wave looks like it might hit Fornost, but it misses and wipes over the watch tower of Almon Sul. As the wave washed up the valley, its water level was not going down. It hit the Numenorean general with lethal force and ripped the mountain's apart killing everything in its path.

As Kathren looked across the water, if finally began to subside, but very slowly. Kathren herself knew that a lot of fresh water has been depleted, only one lake left…Lake Evendim. As Kathren enters Fornost, the water goes down, but most of the island of Alquarious remains divided into micro islands. It's a whole new world…again!

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Water Life…Arrival Of Asron

**CHAPTER FOUR Water-Life…Arrival Of Asron**

It's been over one year since the destruction of the Numenor people, Kathren had relocated herself to the ocean, too ashamed to live any longer on land.

The land that once was covered by water has turned back to land and swamps. Most of the lush green valleys had transformed into stinky swamps. Most of the roads and kingdoms are covered by salty, swamp water. Kathren has taken life actually in the South Aqua, next to the rivers entry.

As Kathren builds her kingdom in the South Aqua, most of the nine kings have come under control by a ring of power. Sauron, as his real name, had it changed to Asron for identity reasons. Asron has called Kathren for a meeting, and Kathren not wanting to be rude goes. As Kathren leaves her underwater kingdom, she is met by Urzahil. As Urzahil walks up to Kathren, his eyes have been torn out, so his eye sockets were covered with iron, a metal that Asron loves. As Kathren gets on a horse, also decorated in metal they go off towards Khazad'dum. As Kathren passes through the valley to the area of the Morgul pass. As they reach the black passage, the ground shakes. "What was that?" Says Kathren, caught off guard.

Urzahil looks at Kathren…"Ah an quake…my master tells me that these quakes are occurring more often then normal."

Kathren looks at the bubbling hot acidic water. "What do you mean?"

Urzahil looks at the bubbling hot acidic water. "The world is changing."

The gates open and Kathren and Urzahil enter as the gates close behind them. As Kathren looks at the canyon, they are building another building, it's iron, and has a dim green glow. As Kathren passes the unfinished tower, Kathren looks forward to the next gate. It was designed as a mouth…a mouth of teeth. As they waited, the gates open with a horrifying creaking sound! As the gates revealed the land, Kathren gasped…she has entered hell! As Kathren and Urzahil enter, lava surround them, as Kathren and Urzahil walk up the metal road, it's clear that this place has not been touched by either glacier or wave. As Kathren arrived at the black tower, she was amazed at it's design…a single tower built on a rock with spikes, spears, and many towers leading up to the main tower. The lava was literally being used to build this kingdom. As Kathren demounts her horse her scaly feet hit the steel road. The once aesthetic appearance of Kathren in a flesh-form is no more, Kathren is now quite fishy looking, but no appearance to Kathren's mother. Kathren has became a half-being, a early hybrid. Kathren's hands have changed into fins, her five digits webbed. Her palm and wrist covered in downward scales. Her upper arm also covered in slimy scales. Kathren's legs covered in downward scales, her five digit toes webbed and each toe twice the length compared to the flesh-form toes. One good thing is that none, except her toes and fingers are connected, but fleshy fins do jet out of her wrist, but don't connect to the upper arm. One of the strangest fins are upon her face, a small fin that begins from the outer corner of her eye to the outer corner of her mouth. Kathren's eyes are covered in a mucus film, unlike water which covers most of the eyes of mammals. Kathren's mouth is also different, skin is hooked to the side of the mouth, and internally, gills develop in her bronchioles. Even Kathren's anterior is covered in scales, unlike most exotic Earth myths of sea-Human's, Kathren's whole body is covered in slimy blue-green scales except parts of her face.

As Kathren walks into the Barad'dur, meaning _Black Tower_, she has to walk up, up, and up a long row of stairs, up to the dark hall. As Kathren stood gazing at the iron lord, Asron looks up from his dark throne. Subscript written on the iron, it spelled out a language Kathren has never seen before. As the dark lord watched Kathren he spoke in a metallic voice that echoed throughout the hall. "So you are the ancient of the ocean?"

Kathren hesitates. "Yes, that's I…you're Asron? Lord of this fortress?"

Asron nods, "Yes, I'm the Lord of Khazad'dum, are you lord of an empire?"

Kathren shakes her head. "No Asron, I own nothing!"

Asron pauses, he thinks to himself. How can anyone be powerful if they own nothing? Asron is confused. As Asron is about to speak, the ground begins to shake…it's another quake! As the Barad'dur shakes, it begins to collapse. As Asron leads Kathren to the outdoors, Kathren and Asron watch as cracks open and swallow Asron's armies. They're falling in the cracks! As the faults spread towards Barad'dur, Asron and Kathren look down to see the fault and to see lava flowing in the crack from the cracks of Cerfire. As the quake continues, the Barad'dur begins to lean. As Asron and Kathren fall towards the lava, there is a great beast flying towards them…Asron and Kathren fall on the back of the flying beast and escape the crumbling Barad'dur. As the beast fly's north, Kathren tries to hold on, but she is slipping, she falls off the winged beast and lands into a muddy pond. As Kathren hit's the pond, the fall knocks the air out of Kathren's lungs-gills. As Kathren struggles to stay above the water level, Kathren watches as the beast and Asron fly away. As Kathren notices the water becoming hot, she swims to the shore. As she climbs out of the pond, the fault opens the bottom of the pond and the water is turned to steam. As the quake continues Kathren is shaken to her knees as mountains fall around her. As the land she is on moves, mountains more away and approach her…the scene is awkward. As Kathren tries to climb on her feet the ground begins to crack and hot gasses escape. Kathren escapes the cracks by climbing up on a rock, but the quake shakes her off. As the quake dies and Kathren stands back up, she looks around and she notices that Khazad'dum has changed, mountains protecting this lava caldera are now box shaped. As Kathren looks towards the Barad'dur, it no longer stands. As Kathren walks south, she walks out of Khazad'dum, the new tower guarding the empire of Khazad'dum still stands, it must have been built well?

As Kathren passes into the new land, everything she once knew is gone! She can see directly into the new elongated terrain of the Dunes of Sand. As Kathren then travels due east to the Great River to where it leads to the ocean, Kathren is faced with the view of the ocean. As she follows the Great River and goes between two mountain chains, the mountains actually groan and this frightens Kathren. Kathren looks at the South Aqua, she is not ready to go yet, she wants to check out Angband…the answers to all this evil must lie within those smoldering mountain.

As Kathren walks east she comes upon the Great River and is stopped by a 100 foot cliff that the Great River has cut over time. Kathren follows the river southward hoping to find a lower elevation. As the time becomes late, Kathren watches the river, it usually flows northward, but is now flowing southward, and quickly! As Kathren looks at the ocean, the answer lies out there, there is a new exposed shore of about 40 feet…this explains why the river runs southward today. As Kathren looks at the water, something is horribly wrong! As the ground shakes lightly, Kathren looks out to the fall horizon…a wave is just forming. As Kathren turns to run, she runs in the river, which is now a gravel bar. As Kathren continues to run, she can hear the wave behind her. As the tidal wave engulfs Kathren at the height of 70 feet, and about 70-100 miles per hour, the wave does not lose its power and continues inland carrying everything away in its path.

Now in comparence of waves, the wave that hit Alquarious with the fall of Numenor was actually a series of two waves, first at the height of 200-300 feet, your common mega-wave, the second wave was about 100-200 feet tall, making the wave 500 feet…that is one big wave traveling at speeds greater then 300 miles per hour! Explains why the wave ate everything, including even mountain! This wave is only a baby-wave at the height of 70 plus feet, but still moving quite quickly.

Anyhow, poor Kathren, if she was normal flesh type, or even a pure type of her own case, she would have drowned. But do to the unique biology of her respiratory system, she survived, but horribly banged up.

As the wave recharges the landscape with saltwater, the water begins to reside quickly, about 30 to 50 miles per hour, backwards, or forward, depending what part of the island you are on. As for Kathren, the wave had landed her 70 feet up in the soaked and ruined Ice Range. Having luckily no broken bones, her epidermis was not so luckily, sticks acted as needles and lodged and punctured her scales. As Kathren climbs up the slopes, dragging herself out of the residing current, the ash from the Ashy Mountains; once wet is very slippery. As Kathren falls 70 feet into the watery swamp, Kathren is submerged in mud. As Kathren swallows the water, she spits it out, it taste foul! As Kathren grips the muddy soil, her body changes back into its flesh form, but then back to its hybrid form, her biology can't make its mind up!

With scales and fins, they help Kathren navigate the swamp, but as dusk settles over this swamp, the swamp gasses let off a light show that amazes Kathren. As Kathren falls asleep, the gasses reveal their true potential as harmful gasses and they cast an artificial anesthetic over Kathren, and then begin to reconstruct Kathren's DNA. Kathren's body is covered in a light blue gas as the process occurs. As the gasses complete their reformation, Kathren's DNA is changed, but her body has not made the alter yet, the old mass cells of Kathren are being replaced by new cells. As the night continues, Kathren begins to awaken, but Kathren's body is seen by another…it's a dragon, a new creature born on Alquarious. As the dragon walks carefully up to Kathren, he smells Kathren body, it smell salty, but then of course Kathren was caught in a tsunami. As Kathren wakes up, she feels a hot breeze behind her. As Kathren turns she comes face-to-face with the dragon. As Kathren becomes nervous, the dragon actually speaks to her. "Do not whimper child, I do not come to claim your gold…at least not today!"

Kathren calms down, but still is on the line of fight-or-flight. As Kathren sits herself up she looks at the dragon. "What are you?"

The dragon gets up on his hind quarters. "I'm Smaug, Lord of Dragons…and now the last of the my kind…the fire breathers."

Kathren wonders why. "What happen to the other?"

Smaug looks down upon the child. "They have all been hunted down!" Kathren looks down at the ground, she feel sorry for him. Smaug looks pitiful at Kathren, "Where were you going Human?"

Kathren looks at Smaug and wonders what is a _Human? _"I was going to the coast."

Smaug looks interested at Kathren's bravery, most 'Humans' would have run. "Which coast?"

Kathren looks around the swamp. "I was going to the South Aqua."

Smaug lower himself. "Well lets get going!" Kathren get up onto Smaug's back and she takes flight to the ocean. As Kathren looks at the flooded land, ripped apart by the waves she just shakes her head in disbelief. As Smaug lands, he lets Kathren off. "Well here you are, you should be warn, pirates sail these waters!"

Kathren smiled. "Thank you." Smaug lifts in the air and disappears off in the northern skies. As Kathren looks at the South Aqua she enter. As Kathren swims the ocean, there is a bubbling caldron beneath her. As Kathren looks at the water, she wonders what now is going on. A Kathren thinks about going back to shore, a mast shots out of the ocean, and then behind her another mast shots out of the water and then the ocean is broken and a ship emerges. Kathren lies on a ship as the water rushes off the foredeck. As the ship comes above the ocean Kathren looks at the spoiled wood, it's covered in barnacles, and muscles, sea life and green organic plant life. As Kathren looks at the ship, she sees its crew…they were not Human, as the dragon would put it, they were about semi-Human, and all of them fish-like, like Kathren. As Kathren starts to get up, she looks at herself, she is covered in blue-green scales with fins…normal for her hybrid-self. As Kathren looks around the ship, a big man comes up to Kathren…he too is not fully Human.

As Kathren looks at the fish-man, the hybrid man speaks in a gurgling voice…it's only apparent that he also has gills and lungs like her, for he has not yet cleared the fluids from his vocals. "The captain will see you!" Says the creature quite harshly.

Kathren looks at the fish-man, she wonders if he's part of her race. "Captain? Who are you guys?"

The creature looks at the other men standing around. "She wants to know who we are?" The crew laughs. The laugher is a taunt against Kathren.

As the laugher roars like a lion, it's enough to raise the captain out of his quarters. As he walks out onto the observation deck, Kathren turns to face the captain, what she expected to see was not at all what she saw!

Back at the northern boundaries of Khazad'dum, Lord Asron looks out over his crippled kingdom of iron and rock. He wonders where is Kathren, but with the hot gasses, he can only guess that she is dead.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Flying Dutchman

**CHAPTER FIVE Flying Dutchmen**

As Kathren gazed upon the sea captain, he was sure part of the sea. He held no characteristics of the flesh race, he was quite fishy! He was a six foot male with two legs like most land walking species, except his left leg was made of wood. His hands were two claws of hard plated shell, tan colored. His face, a ill light-blue, with a flat nose, a fleshy mouth and two eyes that resemble the land dwellers eyes, but his cheek, jaw, chin, and areas where his ears should be are covered in slimy, light blue tentacles.

As the squid faced creature appeared on the foredeck, he is dressed in a well worn brown-green coat with a triangle shaped hat. He has not one ounce of hair upon his head and the only sound emitting off him is the sound of light splats of his tentacles as he wiggles them around on his face and oozes around his chest. Even Kathren herself contains a low level of mucus, but he is just nasty! As he walks gently towards Kathren, the sound of his feet hitting the wooden boards is a heavy thump. None on the pirates are laughing no more, instead they look upon their captain actually with a respectful fear that makes Kathren's stomach ache. As the man stops only inches away from Kathren, he looks at Kathren, a average age woman, but a hybrid of half-fish-half-Human. As the captain looks about his ship he quickly looks at Kathren, and his slimy tentacles upon his face fling its contents upon Kathren and some of the crew. Kathren remains unmoved, transfixed in terror, surrounded by fear, smothered with an organic compound which has way to much mucusgen! As the captain opens his mouth and breathes in the salty sea air he looks up at the sky and then back at Kathren, but this time much more slowly. "Top of the day to you fair lady." Says the captain in a surprising clear, calm voice.

Kathren nods but does not smile. "Thank you…you would be the captain?"

The captain looks at his crew and his officers who stand right by him. "Yes, I'd be the captain. Do you go by a name missy?"

Kathren is amazed at this pirates calm, clean nature, even if his appearance is somewhat hideous. "My name is Kathren Deprofit, is there a name I can properly call you?"

The captain looks at Kathren, he looks of a ill mixture of being shocked and sadden. "You never heard of me?"

Kathren notices the captains hurt nature and does not know how to reply. "I'm sorry, I usually keep to myself and so I know little of my world!"

The captain looks at the crew who stand, or sit, depending on their working nature, and a slight smile comes to the captains aquatic face. "You've a place where the dead spirits go eh?"

Kathren is unsure of this question. "Yes, they turn to guardians of the water. When I die, I probably be a guardian of the fresh water. So yes, to answer your question, we have a place when we die, now the rest, I don't know their origin."

The captain seizes his chance to fill in the void. "Ah, when the other find their peril at sea, they go to rest in the underwater grave of Davy Jones Locker, only those who owe debts must live a life of damnation at the oars of the helm!" The captain points to the chained individuals whom are sitting in agony, but relieved with the sudden appearance of Kathren whom has gave them a break of their eternal pain.

Kathren looks back to the captain after applying one glance at the damned. "This is a slave ship?"

The captain shakes his head, the tentacles slapping side-to-side. "No my dearie, this not be-a slave ship, this be-a bloody ghost ship."

Kathren does not see how that's possible. "This can't be a ghost ship, for you can't stand on a ghost ship."

The captain nods, "True, but this is a ghost ship…" The captain walks to Kathren's side, Kathren does not move. "Let me tell you a story of one particular ghost ship that sails these very waters. It was a massive ghost ship, a ship that sails the four seas claiming souls of both the dead…" The captain stops and looks at Kathren directly in the eye. "And the living. No Numenorean or Angmarean vessel could catch her, for like you said…you can't catch a ghost! The ghost ship at first remained captain less for eons, claiming its crew to navigate her, it was not until the ghost ship came upon a heart broken, rustic captain of the infamous vessel the Locker, a ship that hunted other ships and locked its crew under its own hauls to die, or to trade. With the captain claimed upon death, he became captain of the ghost ship and he and his crew of men were sent into serving the ship until the end of time. The ship is stealthy, appearing above the waves, and under the waves. Storms always brew over her mast, fog envelopes her bow to stern, and beyond! No ship can destroy her." Kathren notices clouds beginning to move in from the coast from the northeast and it begins to rain.

Kathren's eyes are stung as lightening flashes through the cloudy, darken sky, another freaky storm is moving in! "And this ship, does it claim a name?" Says Kathren as she watches the freaky storm move around the ship.

A dense fog moves in and covers the ship, and it gets quite dark. "Yes…the Flying Dutchmen." Lightening flashes and the sudden light shines off a plank board with the visible letter of the ship Kathren is currently on, they spell out: CHMEN, another flash of light and the fog shows more of the name: UTCHMEN, and as the fear grows, the final flash of light and the full name appears: FLYING DUTCHMEN.

As Kathren slowly realizes the level of danger she is in, she remembers what the captain said…'_a ship that sails the four seas claiming souls of both the dead…and the living._' Kathren runs for the edge of the Flying Dutchmen and is grabbed by another crew member and thrown hard, on her back, on the deck. As the person grabs her by the arm, another grabs her other arm and drags her back to the center of the ship where the captain still stands watching Kathren's desperate chance of escape fail.

Kathren looks at the hands of her captors and the one on her left shoulder has five tentacle-fingers, on the right shoulder, the guard's hand is webbed with sharp claws that are dug into Kathren's shoulder. Kathren tries to mind-out the pain and looks at the captain. "If this is the Flying Dutchmen, you must be the captain of the Locker? But what is your full name? Is it Captain Locker?" The crew breaks out in a joyful laugher.

The captain ushers them to seize their laugher. "No dearie, the Locker was just my ship, I am called Davy Jones."

Kathren looks at the misty deck of the Flying Dutchmen. "Captain Davy Jones Locker…the Davy Jones Locker? Kathren looks up with a new sense of knowledge…"You're a reaper?"

Davy Jones shakes his head. "No, only a traveler, a captain of my vessel…the Flying Dutchmen…" Davy Jones looks at Kathren. "Welcome to the Flying Dutchmen." The captain looks at the two holding Kathren, "Take her to my guest quarters, I have a feeling that Dearie will be staying with us for awhile!"

The guard and seamen nod and drags Kathren. Kathren tries to resist, but the grip is just to strong and Kathren's last plea is to Captain Davy Jones. "Please Davy Jones, release me!" Davy Jones just watches as if he was unsure what to do with her. Kathren pleas lastly to the crew…"Any one…help me!" Kathren is dragged into the quarters.

As the guards throw Kathren deep into the quarters, the main guard looks at Kathren. "Now keep it down, unless you wish to have a quick funeral!" He slams the door.

As Kathren looks at the metal door, she hears Davy Jones final commands to the crew. "Well shows over boys, lets get back to work."

The sound of step, thump, step, thump comes closer to the door that entraps Kathren, but Davy Jones never enters. As Kathren looks around her new, temporary quarters, she hears an odd sound, like creaking…the ship is sinking! As Kathren tries to get out of the cabin, the door is locked, she opens the window, but she can't fit through the window. She is trapped! As the water hit's the level of Kathren's open window, the water does not enter, instead it holds only a few inches from the window frame.

As the Flying Dutchmen is completely submerged underwater, Kathren calms down…what's the fuss anyway? If it floods anyway, she can't die, she breathes easier underwater. With this comforting thought, Kathren passes the room, she looks at the decorations, sea-shells, sand models, clothing fit for royalty at Numenor. As Kathren lays down for the first time in a feather bed, she wonders if this ever was meant to be slept on, if so, it's sure comfortable. With being comfortable, Kathren closes her eyes and begins to fall asleep, but there is a sound at the door. As Kathren sits up quickly, she looks at the well aged woman who has entered, she wears a dress of Numenor descent.

"My Dearie?" Says the woman with a complexion of barnacles. "The captain ask for your presence."

Kathren looks at the hideous female with large barnacles all over her face, Kathren notices also that she can't talk, to talk you need air to vibrate the vocal cords, however the creepy lady manages to talk, is anyone's guess. As Kathren vocals with her mind, she is unsure if she will be heard. The creepy lady responds to Kathren's call. "Who? Dat's Davy Jones." The barnacle ridden lady nods. "Yes dearie, Capt'n Davy Jones." The lady hands Kathren a flowing white dress. "The Capt'n expects you to be wearing this Dearie."

Kathren looks at the odd cloth, Kathren has never seen a dress before. "What is it?" Says Kathren through mind-speak.

The barnacle woman looks at Kathren as if she was the oddest individual ever known. "My Dearie, have you've never seen a dress before?"

Kathren shakes her head. "No not personally, it looks as if it doesn't give you any freedom to move about!"

"Dearie…your female and your on the Flying Dutchmen, there is no such thing as freedom, we're all captive aboard this god forsaking vessel-of-a-ship. Living for an eternity in an eternal life of torture! And when we die…we pass on into the wood of the ship…there is no afterlife for us!"

Kathren looks at the ship. "How horrible!"

"Yes Dearie." She hands the last piece of the dress to Kathren. Kathren slips on the dress, it fits nicely! As the barnacle woman opens the door, she takes Kathren out onto the upper deck of the Flying Dutchmen. As Kathren walks on the foredeck, the scales reflect on the filtered sunlight. Kathren's loaned white-robe flows in slow motion around in the water, Kathren's fins also flow in the water, the silvery-fins play around on Kathren's face, just like Davy Jones facial tentacles. Some of the crew whisper, considering that Kathren is Davy Jones old lover.

As Kathren comes up to the door, she knocks. "Enter." As Kathren enters, Davy Jones is hammering down on a organ of the Flying Dutchmen. As the tones play around on the sea-decorated room. Kathren listens to Davy Jones. "Here upon the restless waves. Oh the ocean to deep to save, over the perils of the waves!" Davy Jones turns to look at Kathren. "Can you handle that song?"

Kathren nods. "Almost some of it?"

Davy Jones pulls up a chair for Kathren. "Sit down." Kathren takes a seat and Davy Jones sits on the other side of the table. "So tell me, do you fear death?"

Kathren looks at her hands. "No, not really. Death is just a path we must all take!"

Davy Jones bites into a raw fish. "So your not concern of my crew?"

Kathren shakes her head. "No." Davy Jones does not reply, he just keeps eating. "So you called me, why?"

"I called you to ask you a question." Davy Jones puts down his fish. "Do you know a lady called Kathren Dawndeath Northmar?"

Kathren hears the name, but only knows that Kathren Dawndeath Northmar is the first of the Kathren's. "She is my great, great, great, great grandmother, does she mean anything to you?"

Davy Jones face is sadden. "You're her grandchild?"

Kathren looks at Davy Jones. "Kathren Dawndeath Northmar has been dead for 502,118 years."

Davy Jones drops his fish on his plate. "She said she would come back to me, she was just 16 years old. We met on land. The last night she was changing and told me that she could not see me until the transformation ended! So I sailed away upon my vessel the Locker until a birdie told me that Kathren was swallowed by the ocean…that same time I crashed my ship into the rocks and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. There I died and made myself captain of the Flying Dutchmen on one condition…to find her!"

Kathren shakes her head. "So what do you want of me?"

Davy Jones looks up at the door where the two guards come back to take Kathren away. "I already got my answer." Davy Jones looks at the guards. "Take her back to the foredeck. If she gonna take room on the Dutchmen, she ought to share some of the dooties!" Kathren is grabbed by the arms again and dragged out on the deck where the other trapped pirates await for her. As Kathren is pushed around on deck, one of the pirates takes advantage of Kathren being a woman and tries to harass her in improper ways. As Kathren begins to feel uncomfortable, she sends off a electrical wave that throws the intruder on the side of the ship…his back is broken, but luckily for him, it does not phase him much for he is already dead.

As the other crew members look at the hurt pirate they slowly look at Kathren, fear dwells in their eyes, for even though the intruder pirate is not dead-dead, the electrical shock was enough to paralyze his spirit.

As Kathren looks at the ocean, she jumps into the ocean and swims away from the Flying Dutchmen as fast as she can swim, but against the speed of the Dutchmen, there can be no escape.

As Kathren continues with her speedy swim, Davy Jones knows that Kathren has escaped, the whole ship moans telling Jones the bad news…it moans…'_there are no survivors, there is no escape_'. As the crew looks at Davy Jones quarters door, they fear the worse is yet to come for them, as sure enough, the door slams open and out rushes Davy Jones yelling, "Find her!"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. The Fall Of Angmar

**CHAPTER SIX The Fall Of Angmar**

It has been years since the great change that crippled the powers of the Lord Asron, it also killed Lord Melkor, he actually drowned when the Solitary Mountain's were divided by a gigantic wave.

As for Kathren, well she made her escape from Davy Jones and swam back to the land. She knew she could not go back into the water, for Davy Jones would find her.

Kathren retreated to one person who could protect her from Davy Jones…Er Murazor.

As Kathren hiked the valleys, plains, and mountains she finally arrived on the Angmar border. Kathren did not know, but the island has been once again divided by the kings, but a evil festers out of the smoldering ruins of Khazad'dum As Kathren walks up to the ice fortress of Carn Dum, Er Murazor comes out to meet her.

Er Murazor is wearing a cape and has a beautiful crown upon his head with three long and sharp points, his face is so weathered and rugged, he looks like death is breathing down upon him, but in Kathren's defense, she too looks like hell. Er Murazor stops his advance and stands tall of the parchment of the watch tower. "My Lord Kathren, what honor does your presence give us?"

Kathren stops at the icy steps. "I seek…" Kathren pauses, embarrassed to say the word, "sanctuary."

Er Murazor is shocked to hear these words from Kathren's mouth. "How is this…a ancient, seeking help from a Numenorean king?" Er Murazor pauses to build the plot. "I will give you sanctuary, but if I may, what seeks you to come way up here to my ice kingdom?"

Kathren looks at the ground. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

Er Murazor looks at Kathren…he has heard of the legendary Davy Jones, but only through legend. "You have a debt with Davy Jones?"

Kathren shakes her head. "No, I never had heard of Davy Jones, I thought I was the only lord of the ocean!"

Er Murazor rubs his bearded chin. "Hmm…well come up here." Kathren walks quickly up the stairs to the tower of Carn Dum. As Kathren walks into Carn Dum, the building design is very gothic. Statues of evil looking creatures and the walls are painted with the blackest paint. As Kathren walks up to a glowing ball of glass she touches it and immediately she sees a black army marching through a murky swamp, they are ready for war!

As Er Murazor looks at Kathren, Kathren does not notice Er Murazor. Er Murazor pulls Kathren's hand away from the glowing stone. As Kathren looks at Er Murazor, her face is flushed. "They are coming."

"They…who, Davy Jones?"

Kathren shakes her head. "No, a black dressed army marches through a swamp…there thoughts echo this place."

Er Murazor pushes Kathren lightly to the side and grasp the palantir. As he seeks the army, he actually comes upon the Flying Dutchman instead. As Er Murazor is awed, he looks for his surroundings, he sees his castle…Carn Dum! As Er Murazor looks around he focuses on the one person he never wanted to see…Davy Jones. As Er Murazor is mesmerized, Davy Jones somehow sees the spirit and thoughts of Er Murazor.

As Er Murazor pulls his hand off the palantir, he looks around the iron fortress of his home, Davy Jones is out there somewhere in the East Aqua. As Er Murazor walks out of the room, he looks at the plains facing south, once the Great Forest, now a ruin wasteland caused by glacier movement, Er Murazor gazes with ill-intent, he does not spot anything. So as Er Murazor just stands out on his parchment, there is a black cloud coming from the west

Kathren walks up slowly up to Er Murazor, she too looks out to the devastated Eastern Forest. "Er Murazor my lord, we should go to the mountains and reside at Storm King."

Er Murazor looks at Kathren and sharply extorts his command. "No…we must stay and greet that threat!" Er Murazor looks at Kathren, "I want you to leave and go to the north, go to Lake Evendim and wait there!" Kathren is about to argue, but turns to leave and rushes up the mountainous pass to the glacial lake of Lake Evendim.

Back at Carn Dum, the east army arrives to the crippled fortress of Carn Dum, they expect to see Asron's great army, but there is no great army present. As the Witch-King looks at the pitiful east army, he then closes his eyes and focuses on Asron's armies. He curses the very land they are in, and in turn the land turns the brave men's into decaying matter, because in the armies hearts, decay is all they have left when in the service of the dark lord.

As Asron looks at his decaying army, the Witch-King makes a deal with Asron…to be freed from Asron's curse, but will serve him if Asron makes all the mortal flesh serve him.

With the fall of Asron's armies, Asron takes the advantage and employees Er Murazor and offers Er Murazor a new castle to rule the flesh. Er Murazor accepts Asron's offer and leaves his north kingdom abandoned and to reside in the new fortress.

As Er Murazor cast his last spell, he protects himself in a non-living-living form, leaves Tsiegret'lop in ghost form, renews the curse on Lake Evendim, curses the Valley of Shadow, and curses Carn Dum itself to eternal solitude till his return.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Restructure

**CHAPTER SEVEN Restructure**

With the fall of Angmar, Kathren waits at the lake shores. As a wave races across the lake, the water turns milky white and begins to boil. As the boiling water begins to rise in height, whatever the water touches, the item begins to become altered.

Kathren makes the wises idea to run away. As she rushes through the narrow canyon heading west, the water is coming after her. As the wave catches Kathren, it submerges her and rampages with her down into the lower valley. As the water enters a wider river bank, Kathren tries to get out, but the current is too strong and she is dragged down into a canyon that drops her over countless mini-waterfalls, and then over one gigantic waterfall, directly into a murky pond at the mouth of the waterfall.

When Kathren looks around the marsh-swamp-land, she can't believe she is still alive! As Kathren looks at her hands, they are all cut up, but are beginning to heal rapidly.

Kathren looks west, she is faced with an enormous mountain range, it's Khazad'dum! Kathren quickly turns southward, she is totally afraid of that godforsaken land. As she tries to trek through the murky swamp, hoping to find the end of it, Kathren is soon to collapse in trick sinkholes, ponds, marshes, lakes, stream channels and all that aquatic annoyance if you're a land dweller.

With constant ingesting of the nasty fluids of this land, she begins to feel cold all over, and sick like. As Kathren stops, pain enters her stomach, Kathren cries out in pain. As the pain increases, Kathren staggers, trips, and falls into green, bubbly pond…mouth first and wide open. As Kathren inhales more water, she immediately coughs it out of her aquatic respiratory system. As Kathren looks about the swamp, the pain has subside as fast as it came.

Kathren gets up and walks the direction of south. She knows she is going south for if she was going north, the icy breeze would be upon her face. The trek, Kathren soon finds out is not as easy as it seems, slip-n and slide-n in the murky muck. The very odor of the swamp has the pungent smell of thousand rotting corpses, the very odor can cause you to gag!

Well it did not take long for Kathren to find herself out of the swamp that she has cursed so much, oh how she despises that odoriferous swamp!

Well as Kathren makes it to the riverside, which flows from the Cursed Swamp, she rest her tired body. Her very skin aches, she wonders what happened back at Lake Evendim, it was nothing she ever experienced before…it had to be Lord Asron and his trickery!

As night fell upon the Great Gap as locals call the land Kathren was resting in, Kathren feels her skin burning, aching again. She sweats from the pain, moaning and rocking back and forward from the steady pain that will not die away.

As Kathren tries to enter a hypnotic state, the extreme pain occurs Kathren to hit and smother her fingers and toes. The very skin seems to be secreting a loose skin that connects her fingers. Her hands and toes have been webbed…she's transforming…and this time, it's unnatural to her!

As the pain dies away, Kathren rocks herself asleep and enters her resting state as the swelling of her toes and fingers go down to normal size.

The following morning Kathren awakens, full of energy and life, Kathren almost forgot the ordeal that occurred last night. As Kathren gazes at her hands, they are webbed still. Silky smooth skin, loosely attaches each finger to the other finger. Kathren's skin on top of her hand has become scales, smooth, stratified scale layers to the cuticle of Kathren's ten fingers. The scales stop on the sides of the loose skin that connects the fingers, but don't cover the bottom of the hand or bottom of the wrist, but instead cover further up her arm, on both the upper and lower extremities of her arm. These scales link all the way up Kathren's arm to the shoulder of both arms.

While Kathren sits on the sand bar, she looks at her warm legs, afraid they are stitched together, but they are not to her relief. But Kathren's legs were much different then she last remembered, there were scales from the cuticle of her toenails, to the lower extremities of her knee caps, scales covers the once beautiful ice white flesh.

Kathren's foot remains the same…sort of, the only difference is that the ten toes are all loosely connected and the whole foot is covered in large, thick, slimy scales.

Kathren tries to stand up, and it does not feel right, she is use to the free movement of each toe, but with a connected five digits on each foot, it feels like wearing thin cloth over your feet.

Clouds are not visible this morning, and Kathren is glad, the warmth of the sun against her scales is a relaxing feeling, almost pure ecstasy!

As Kathren walks along the river, it goes quicker, the river is going downstream, flowing over the rocks placed here by glaciers so long ago. Flowing down hill, faster and faster.

When Kathren comes upon the ridge, she steps into a sand bar, submerged under a foot of water. Kathren wonders if she is in the South Aqua. As Kathren continues heading southward, the pain is coming back, it aches like a broken bone in her legs and arms. Kathren does her best to ignore the pain, but as the cramps spread throughout Kathren's body, she collapses and falls into the foot deep water, crying in pain.

As Kathren tries to calm herself, she notices that the bluish-green scales have creped up to the conjoining of her hips. The new scales are slick, slimy and slightly tender to the touch.

While Kathren feels the new scales and webbing, the pain subsides and a dark shadow overcomes Kathren. As Kathren looks up, she is startled from what she sees!

Back at the forces of Khazad'dum, Er Murazor walks slowly through the damp valley called the Morgul Veil. Along side of Er Murazor is Lord Asron, Lord Asron wants to show Er Murazor his new keep.

As the canyon road narrows, Er Murazor is faced with a tower glowing a pale, ghostly greenish-white color, the very rocks surrounding this fortress seem to absorb the light and cast this eerie greenish-white fog in the valley.

When Er Murazor looks at Lord Asron, he wonders if this is the promised fortress. "Is this my keep?"

Lord Asron's breathing releases a hot steam with a sound only best described as a mighty wind blowing against a metal source. He looks at the fortress. "My lord." Say Lord Asron deeply, and slowly. "This is all yours." As Lord Asron points at the fortress. "Your servants await your arrival, I think you may know them." Says Lord Asron with a slight sick humor in his voice.

Er Murazor walks to the gates of the fortress and using his very own powers, he opens the iron doors. As the doors open, they screech with a deafen moan, they rumble the very air and when they stop moving, they release a sonic boom as the hinges hold the doors wide open.

Er Murazor smiles, he already like it, this Tower Of Sorcery has more advances then his elder fortress of Carn Dum. As Er Murazor slowly walks into the obsidian hall, the art work is a mixture of volcanic obsidian and steel, a design best described as volcanically gothic.

When Er Murazor hears the iron steps of many feet, Er Murazor turns to face the rotting corpse of his fellow allies and his accursed enemies. As Er Murazor looks at Lord Asron, he calls out in fear. "What are they?"

Lord Asron steps into the fortress and gazes at the un-dead lords, then looks at Er Murazor. "You know who they are…I offered them the same deal that you offered me, and they refused, then you asked me to save you from your enemies. This I have done, and in turn, they made a deal with me to serve me for an eternity in exchange of everlasting life."

Er Murazor looks at the rotting servants. "They belong to me?"

Lord Asron nods, "You own their bodies, I own their souls, and many more to come this I can promise!" Lord Asron looks at the fortress, "You own this tower, all I ask of you is for your eyes!"

Er Murazor looks sharply back at Lord Asron. "A spy?" Lord Asron nods and laughs deeply, sounds more like a low distance thunderstorm. "Very Well, I will keep a watch on your South Flanks, and will fight for you when you need me if you bestow the powers of Melkor upon me."

Lord Asron looks quickly at Er Murazor. "What do you know about the sorcery of Melkor?"

Er Murazor walks slowly up to Lord Asron. "Do you know how much sorcery I obtain?"

Lord Asron thinks to himself, "I know you specialize in the powers of Numenor and the powers of Black Speech."

Er Murazor smiles, "Yes, I specialize and master the arts of Numenorean powers, Black Speech, Eyes Of The Well, and the arts of the Sorcery of Angmar." Er Murazor pauses to let Lord Asron stew over the information. "How do you think the curse against the people of Tsigret'lop began? Or the mutations caused by Lake Evendim and the Cursed Swamp?"

Lord Asron realizes he has been tricked, he does not hold much power over Er Murazor as he had thought. "Very well my lord, I will teach you the arts of Melkor if you aide me!"

Er Murazor nods, "Very well indeed! For starters, you will only call me the Witch-King of Angmar, and never by my Black Speech name!"

Lord Asron nods, "Very well my lord…anything else?" Says Lord Asron annoyed.

Er Murazor looks at the map of K'ha'dum. "Did you deal with my arch-nemesis?"

Lord Asron fears for his life with his reply. "I looked for him, but he escaped my grasp before I could consume him!"

Er Murazor looks as ghostly white as ever. "The time is up, he can come ashore…we have a major problem my lord. If he finds Kathren we are all doomed!"

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Return To The Flying Dutchman

**CHAPTER EIGHT Return To The Flying Dutchman**

As the dark shadow creped upon Kathren, Kathren for once feared for her mortal soul. And as she turned she gazed upon him…the fairing sea captain, Davy Jones.

As Davy Jones gazed upon the sorrow Kathren, she is bent over like a broken sail whipped up against the breeze. As Jones facial beard-like tentacles wiggled upon his face, he gazes at the wreck called Kathren. "So…this is what's become of you!"

Kathren looking at her newly reformed body looks up at the pearly eyes of the ghost ship captain. "Davy Jones…am I dying?"

Davy Jones looks at Kathren's misshaped body under transition. "No Dearie, your not even close to dying, it's not your death which drew me here…I sensed you, I sensed you were in pain, so I came as fast as I could." Davy Jones extends his right hand, the hand with all fingers webbed tightly together with a loosely-freed appendage for a thumb. Kathren accepts the help.

As Kathren wobbled like a weak timber in the surf, Davy Jones finally noticed the cause of Kathren's pain. "Who did this to you?"

Kathren tries to keep straight, but falls back into the warm water, the lack of able to stand is killing her. As Kathren gives up, she does not know why or who did this. "I don't know Jones, I don't know! All I know is that Er Murazor was under great stress, then he sent me away to Lake Evendim."

Davy Jones stops Kathren in mid-sentence. "Lake Evendim, not the lake surrounded by mountains, fed by glacial water?"

Kathren nods. "Yes, that's basically it, a gigantic round lake, a pale to deep murky-to-milky blue."

Davy Jones looks up and faces northeast. "You did not enter that accursed lake did you?"

Kathren shakes her head, she begins to feel that pain again. "No, I did not touch it, the whole place did not seem right to me."

"Of course not." Extorted Davy Jones. "When Er Murazor escaped the watery depths which I don't know how, but he did…for you see, I was meant to claim his soul, but something or someone pulled him to shore, and whoever that was curse their very soul, but anyhow, Er Murazor knew he got away and used a barrier to keep me away from him. It's why Er Murazor can't cross water, the very oceans are his enemy, and if he even crosses a stream, his soul is mine!"

Kathren gazes in sheer terror for her own soul, for she knows who pulled the Witch-King free from his watery grave. As the pain increased, it focused in her legs, Kathren does her best to ignore the pain. "I think I know where Er Murazor is, and I think I now know who is doing this to me!"

Davy Jones looks down back to Kathren whom he notices is getting weaker by the minute. "Who?"

"Er Murazor, if he lost Carn Dum he sell his soul to Lord Asron to live forever, it's possible that Er. Murazor tainted the land with his sorcery to escape to Khazad'dum…anyway, since we're talking about the Evendim Lake, why do you fear it?"

Davy Jones looks around as if he expects an ambush. "If you touch Lake Evendim your body will change into your first generation species form, or worse, it changes you into what you fear, or hate the most…how do you wonder why I look like this?"

Kathren looks at Davy Jones deformity, his bummed leg, his tentacle face, no nose, face covered in fish flesh. He had no hair, his hands were two different structures, his right hand was a tentacle and left hand was a crab hand. "So you were change by this Cursed Lake?"

Davy Jones nods. "Aye, it was how I lost this leg." Davy Jones looks at Kathren's legs and arms. "Something happened at the Cursed Lake didn't it?"

Kathren nods, "Something did happen at the Cursed Lake." Kathren pauses to remember. "I did not touch the lake, the lake touched me and swamped me in a smelly swamp!"

"So you were hurt by a curse also be Er Murazor?" Davy Jones looks northwest. "Er Murazor must pay!" Davy Jones looks down at Kathren. "Come. Join me, not as a crew member, but as a messenger!"

Kathren wants off the land, but also does not want to do to sea. "I'll join you for the fight against my curser!"

Davy Jones looks at Kathren and smirks. "Very well."

Kathren tries to stand up, but she is still shaky. "Very well, let us prepare!" Kathren and Davy Jones submerge in the South Aqua they continue their underwater march until they come to the port side of the Flying Dutchman. As the crew watch, they cheer to see that Kathren decided to join them, it means the Captain will go a bit easier on them.

As Kathren is greeted by the crew and helped aboard the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones rallies up his crew to set sail, they will travel to the greatest graveyard on K'ha'dum to get their army, the sunken city of Numenor.

As the Flying Dutchman rolls on under the water, the crew work as ghostly as possible, the Flying Dutchman must be in fit condition, and a army must be rallied!

As the ship coasts in the South Aqua, Kathren looks at the underwater world that has been home to the family of Kathren for so long. 'So this must be the world that has been my domain?' Thought Kathren, while she dazed at the sandy, underwater deltas. 'We must be somewhere near the Dunes of Sand?' Thought Kathren again, for the smooth plains of white sand laden with shells, decorate the seafloor bottom.

How fast the Flying Dutchman is going, it's no surprise there is no escape from the grave ship. As the Flying Dutchman navigates the depths of the sea, Kathren watches the sandy deltas dissipate into a volcanic landscape…here lies what is left of the Fluid Peak

As the Flying Dutchman heads northwest, they are heading towards Numenor. As the vessel comes upon the ruins of ancient Numenor, the Flying Dutchman halts on the outer limits of Numenor.

Kathren looks at what is left of the island she stared at for 16 years of her life.

As lost souls rise out of the ground they gather around the Flying Dutchman. Kathren looks at the decayed citizens, one of them she know…it's the general who died from drowning while trying to combat against Kathren and Er Murazor. As Kathren walks up to the general, the general smiles, he may be dead, but it humors him to know that Kathren has been forced to join Davy Jones crew.

The general of the Numenorean army walks up to the deformed form of Kathren. "So here you lie."

Kathren looks at the decayed, pruned form of the harsh general. "So you did die!"

The general laughs…"Yep, died when you trapped me in that arch-fiend valley, but my grudge is settled to see you also dead."

Kathren is not impressed. "Dead…who said I am dead?"

The general's smile fades away. "Your not dead?"

Kathren looks at her webbed hands and the bluish-green scales that cover her hands. "I died when I left the Untouched Terrain. But other then that, I'm quite alive."

The look on the generals face is terror. "Alive?" The general lowers his dead head. "So why has Jones called us?"

Kathren looks at the crew at work. "Er Murazor has bent Alquarious to the ends of the world." Kathren is rubbing her hands. "Lord Asron has taken command of all the mighty lords."

The general shakes his head with disappointment. "So tell me, it wasn't you who sunk Numenor was it?"

Kathren shakes her head. The general looks loss in thought. "If you did not sink Numenor, then who?"

Kathren lowers her head. "Er Murazor sunk Numenor when he found your ships. So he sunk Numenor and ended your mortal life."

Davy Jones walks over to Kathren and the general. "You are the general of your people?"

The general looks ghostly white, his very skin could have imploded. "Aye, and you be Davy Jones?"

Davy Jones facial expressions are cloudy. "Aye…I summon you to service, or be locked forever in eternal imprisonment!"

The general looks at Kathren. "Very well, I will summon my army…our designation?"

Davy Jones looks at Kathren. "To Khazad'dum."

The general's face seems lost once again. "Khazad'dum…I've never heard of Khazad'dum or Asron!"

Kathren looks up at the Numenorean general. "Do you remember the valley?"

The general nods his head. "Yes."

"The volcano is Khazad'dum and Asron is lord of the land." Says Kathren.

The general looks at Davy Jones. "Well we have the upper hand this time…we're dead!"

Davy Jones nods and snickers. "Very true…summon and follow!"

Davy Jones turns and heads back to the bridge.

The general turns to look at Kathren. "Well got to go…take care Kathren, this time, you're the disadvantaged!" The general turns to leave and goes to his people.

Kathren finally realizes that her life is the only one which can be ended. As the Flying Dutchman begins to shake and move. A glowing light follows the ship back to the east. As the water becomes warmer, it's clear to Kathren that they are in the South Aqua. As the Flying Dutchman turns to sail to fresh water, the ship is ready for arising out of the water.

As Kathren holds onto the Flying Dutchman, for coming out of the water is a heavy thrust, since gravity and water equals weight. As the water becomes brighter and it flows against Kathren's face, she breaks the oceans surface and the Flying Dutchman has some free air time. As the Flying Dutchman lands back onto the water surface and the water jets out the sides of the vessel, the water quickly drains off the decks, Kathren is dripping wet, but still in her unnatural form.

As the Flying Dutchman begins to sail upstream of the Great River, the sky is clear and the temperature is hot. As the salty water drys up, Kathren walks the deck of the ship.

As the Flying Dutchman sails carefully up the river, they will be at Khazad'dum soon!


	9. Confrontation & Final Hour Of Davy Jones

**CHAPTER NINE Confrontation and Final Hours of Davy Jones**

As the Flying Dutchman comes to a cove, the depth of the river is becoming shallow. Davy Jones decides to anchor the vessel here.

With docking in this cove, the crew are sent out to scout the area. Davy Jones himself comes upon the shore and scouts out the river and looking at the aquatic life in the river…it's dead!

Sulfuric acid running into the cove has killed all aquatic life. Even though Davy Jones has no idea where Khazad'dum is, he has a good idea that this sulfuric acid is coming from Khazad'dum.

While Davy Jones seeks where the sulfuric seep is, Kathren remains aboard the Flying Dutchman, she is looking at Khazad'dum and can see the very heights of Mount Cerfire lava fountain. The volcanic lightening storm lightens up the dark fortress of Khazad'dum.

As Kathren watches the volcanic storm, she is soon witness to a bright, bluish-white light shooting out of the dark mountains. The light makes on sound, and if it was dark here at the cove, the others would have seen it.

Kathren is not the only one witnessing the oddity, the dead Numenorean general watches the light show. "What is going on Kathren?"

Kathren watches the light storm, she feels the eerie presence of Er Murazor. "It's Er Murazor, he knows we are here?"

The general looks at Kathren. "How do you know this?"

Kathren looks at the general. "I know more about peoples energies then any of you!" Kathren turns away from the general to look at the steady stream of light. "But the sorcerer is stronger, and becoming stronger! I have a feeling that none of us will survive this!"

The general snickers. "But we're already dead…there is not much Er Murazor can do to us!"

Kathren ponders on the generals words, she remembers that Er Murazor has the ability to raise the dead from their grave using the powers from Angmar. "True, but you still own your soul, yes?"

The general does not know what Kathren is hinting at. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know the people of Tsiegret'lop?"

The general shakes his head. "Can't say that I have!"

Kathren notices the eerie light is gone. "From what I know, Er Murazor placed a horrible curse upon them making death impossible, but also making life impossible."

"Their undead?" Says the general with much surprise as anyone would be.

Kathren nods, "I'm afraid so!"

The general sees that Davy Jones is gathering the Numenorean's for battle and begins to send them westward. "Where is my army going?"

Kathren looks at the prepared army crossing the moat, heading westward. "So it begins."

The general looks back at Kathren. "The war?" Kathren bits her lip in fear and nods. The general turns to look back at his departing army. "I've got to go!" The general vanishes before Kathren leaving Kathren alone upon the Flying Dutchman. As the army disappears into the shadow of Khazad'dum, that would be the last Kathren would have ever seen of them, all two million souls trapped in a local swamp called the Swamp of Khazad'dum.

With the passing of Davy Jones and all the Flying Dutchman's crew, the Flying Dutchman shimmered violently. The ships life power was gone, only one crewed her…poor Kathren. As the shimmering ended, Kathren looks around the vessel thinking…what just happened?

As the anchor was being pulled up by itself, Kathren turns to face the moving anchor in fear. What devilry is this thinks Kathren.

With the anchor up, the Flying Dutchman slowly drifts backwards, heading back to sea. The sails unfold by themselves, the wheel moving as if a ghost commanded it.

Kathren walks slowly to the bridge fearing the enemy has control of the Flying Dutchman, so she climbs up to the wooden bridge, but finds not a living soul up there.

This spooks Kathren a whole lot! As the Flying Dutchman sails into the deeper waters of the Great River, Kathren looks at Khazad'dum, the volcanic-storm up the cloudless northern horizon. As Kathren instantly looks back upstream, the water seems higher and steaming! Molten rock is pouring down the river coming quickly for the Flying Dutchman.

Kathren quickly runs up to the bridge to release the third sail, and as the lava is only feet away, Kathren opens the third sail and with all three sails now open, the wind lifts the Flying Dutchman out of the steaming water and as the haul is clear of the river bank, the lava rushes under the ship.

Kathren holds her breath as the vessel lifts off the water, the heat of the lava bubbles the tar on the ship. As the Flying Dutchman lifts higher in the sky, the Flying Dutchman is heading to the South Aqua.

As the Flying Dutchman settles back down upon the ocean, Kathren looks at the entry channel of the Great River, lava explodes due to the cold salt water.

As the Flying Dutchman stops near the island in the South Aqua, Kathren wonders why the ship has stopped. Kathren walks up to the bridge, the ship is already beginning to fall apart. Kathren is witness to a odd, transparent wave that explodes out of the ship and ripples across the waves. The water goes still and then the ship begins to fall apart again. The windows shatter, the wood ages and falls off its corroded nails. Then the ship begins to shake and sink!

Kathren runs down the stairs, but due to the aging processes of the old wood, she instead falls through the wooden stairs and the deck boards can't hold Kathren's 228 pounds for too long!

Kathren, shaken, she gets up and quickly runs to the side of the Flying Dutchman, but falls through the deck and lands on a table and shatters the table into a wooden mush.

Kathren tries to catch her breath and gets out of the mush. The wood down here is like walking on a sponge and as Kathren sees a opening, Kathren rushes to it, but slips, fall on her behind and crashes through the floor boards into the metal haul.

With the sudden impact, rotting boards collapse on Kathren, Kathren moves the fibrous mush off her. With freedom of the debris, Kathren sees water jetting out of the wood planks.

Kathren worried of no escape, finally overweighs the aloud weight the haul can handle and falls through the haul, but does not completely fall through, she is stuck between to wooden planks. Kathren tries to wiggle out of the position she is in, and successfully falls through the rest of the haul and is now under the collapsing ship.

Kathren fills her gills with water, it has the taste of sulfur and it is like a air-breather, breathing in ammonia…it's painful, and too much can be deadly. As reality strikes Kathren that there is a decaying ship above her, Kathren swims to clear the Flying Dutchman, large chunks of the ship collapse around her, nearly missing her aquatic body. When Kathren reaches the surface, she watches the Flying Dutchman split into two pieces and then slowly submerge under the surface.

So here ends the legend of Davy Jones and the ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman. Kathren floats there in disbelief, she decides to write this down in her journal and to add a date…1260.

Sadden with the lost of her protector, Kathren swears revenge against the hordes of Khazad'dum. Kathren makes her plans to strike against Lord Asron and Er Murazor, but the following events of 1261 would delay Kathren's revenge.

Kathren, beaten and tired, swims closer to the south shores of K'ha'dum, but with every inch gained to achieving success, the water becomes more and more acidic, so with the pain, Kathren retreats and swims away from land.


	10. The Curse Fulfilled

**CHAPTER TEN The Curse Fulfilled**

**Jli 25th 1261**

As Kathren sits on a rock in the middle of the ocean she wonders what time is like on K'ha'dum? Kathren knows there is 265 days in the sun calendar. Kathren knows that K'ha'dum is divided into three sections, winter, summer and fall. Kathren wanted a more precise calendar, so she would use Numenorean pregnancy calendar, for all life is a sum of 8 + 27 35 days of creation. Meaning that Numenorean's and Kathren's people will only become creation worthy during the end of summer, beginning of the fall and the last few days of fall, three chances in a year.

Even though there are 13 months and four sub months, each season is divided by 25 and the remaining days are considered as the sub months. So for K'ha'dum, the winter season is 95 days out of 365. The summer is 110 days out of 365, and the final season, fall has 160 days out of 360. So the winter has three months and two sub months . The summer has four months and one sub month and the fall has six months and one sub month.

So as Kathren continued to feel the heat of the sun, she must be in the late summer months, probably on the forth summer month. Kathren wanted to write the calendar down, so with memory of time, this exact year to Kathren is 1261. So Kathren wrote a workable calendar: Glanuary has 25 days, Webuary has 25 days, Arch has 40 days, Aseal has 25 days, Gil has 25 days, Flune has 25days, Jli has 35 days, Mucust has 25 days, Sepmar has 25 days, Agmar has 25 days, Novmar has 25 days, Murmar has 25 days and Sabothmar has 40 days.

When Kathren thought about the day, it had to be Jli, probably the 30th day. So Kathren writes down on the paper: Jli 25th 1261.

Kathren smiles to see the calendar, she packs all her papers for she knows the curse is still upon her and she needs to put these papers on land for the Prophecy to find.

As Kathren swims to the north, she enters the shores of Angmar. Kathren comes upon land, she feels the daunting energy of Er Murazor's curse upon this land. As Kathren finally enters Carn Dum, she finds a wall with slots in it, so Kathren removes her maps, she puts them in the crack along with her diary, her calendar and her ring from the Lord Arson.

As Kathren turns she is confronted with Lord Er Murazor. Er Murazor looks at Kathren. "What brings you here Kathren?" Says Er Murazor is a menacing voice.

Kathren looks at Er Murazor, her blood runs cold. "Lord Er Murazor."

Lord Er Murazor restates his question. "Why are you here, I will not ask again!"

Kathren looks back at her map. "You must understand, I am soon going to be forced back to the sea."

Er Murazor looks at Kathren's webbed hands. "You went into the Cursed Swamp?" Kathren nods, "You better be going…I can't undo what you've already done!" Kathren turns and heads for the doors. Er Murazor's spirit leaves Carn Dum.

As Kathren enters the ocean and as the cold water hits Kathren's skin, the scales creep down her legs. As Kathren shutters from the pain, the bones in Kathren's legs are changing, but soon stop and the transformation ended as fast as it began.

Checking the changes, every inch of her legs have changed, and a loose, five foot, in width webbing connects her legs, but does not connect Kathren's legs into one solid tail, but more like a sail; which aloud Kathren to osculate her legs back and forward, side to side.

Feeling the cold, Kathren swims violently along the rocky shore, feeling the sail-like, thin-pale flesh propelling her faster in the ocean.

It takes Kathren half the time to travel back to the South Aqua, and tired she emerged out of the ocean and climbs back onto the island in the South Aqua.

Panting from her journey, she lays upon the rocky shore of the island breathing the salty air. As Kathren tries to relate to the speed of travel she is amazed, no wonder why her family preferred the aquatic life.

When Kathren studies her webbing on her legs, the bluish-green skin hangs like a old drape between her legs. She can't even recall any of her family ever going through this!

As Kathren sat there, she hummed a song to herself trying to accept the curse as a gift. The song then flowed from Kathren's mouth through words. The words would not make since to others, for it was strictly Kathren's own feelings.

The beauty, and terror of the words echoed off the rock, into the shallow depth of the South Aqua. "Whose arm hath bound the restless wave." Kathren pauses, thinking about the lost of Numenor. "Who bides the mighty ocean deep?" Kathren pauses once more, she wonders, why it's she who bides the mighty ocean deep, but then finds Davy Jones who was the Lord of the deep. "It's own appointed limits keep!" Kathren looks at the shimmering turquoise blue water. Then she reciting those words again without pause. "Who arm hath bound the restless wave. Who bides the mighty ocean deep, its own appointed limits keep. Oh, hear us when we cry to thee, for those in peril on the sea!"

Kathren shakes her head, she has never sung before, she really had nothing to sing about, but this song ached her heart. She remembered Davy Jones, the crew, even her mother. She was in peril on he sea!

"O mother, whose voice the waters heard, and hushed their raging with a word! Kathren's eyes well up in tears, she still can't control her crying when her mother comes to mind.

Kathren wipes her eyes and looks at the smooth, soft sand under the restless waves. "Who walked on the foaming deep, and calm amidst its rage didst sleep?" Kathren pauses again and relates to herself.

"Most grateful spirit who didst brood, upon the chaos dark and strong." Kathren hears a noise and stops abruptly to listen, but it must been only a stone falling in a pond of resting water. As Kathren focus back on the water, the words of the medley begin once more. "And bid its angry tumult cease, and give, for wild confusion, peace. Oh hear us when we cry to thee, for those in peril on the sea!"

As Kathren stands up on the rock, she shakes violently upon her two webbed legs, her frustration wells deep with the fact that she can't walk no more and soon will only be able to navigate the mighty deep. As Kathren looks up to the heavens, she cries out to the blue sky. "O ocean of love and power, our family shield in danger's hour, from rock and tempest, fire and foe. Protect me whosesoever I go." Kathren turns to face Khazad'dum. "Thus evermore shall rise to thee, glad hymns of praise from land to sea." Kathren leaps into the surf and begins her swim to Alquarious.

It must not have taken Kathren more then twenty minutes to cross to tricky Tsiegret'lop Channel to Alquarious.

As she approached land, the sea shimmered, something was flying overhead of her, as she surfaced she saw it, it was clearly alien to K'ha'dum, not of this world.

It was black, and shimmered against the sun. As it slowly passed overhead, Kathren heard it, it screamed in her head! It screamed with hatred for life, hatred for all of the impurities of life!

Kathren at first wondered if this was a vessel of Asron's, but something told her it was not, something told her to go hide, like an ancient fear implanted in all generations.

As Kathren submerged again, she swam as quickly to the entrance of the Great River to see where this ship was going. It was obvious that this ship was heading directly to Khazad'dum.

By the time Kathren arrived to the mouth of the Great River, it was already dusk. Night came quickly to K'ha'dum. As the water became shallow, Kathren surfaced once again, but the dark night sky was lit up by bright flashes of purple and pink.

Kathren has seen lightening storms, but this was indeed the oddest lightening storm she ever witnessed. As the water tasted ionic, Kathren did not stop, if she could pass Khazad'dum, she knew a few remaining fresh water ponds she could reside in.

Closer she got to Khazad'dum, the more acidic the water became. At one point the water was so acidic that Kathren could no longer respirate underwater. As Kathren passed Khazad'dum's swamp outlet, the water became more breathable!

As Kathren's river became a muddy bath, Kathren prepared to slowly walk to shore, but with being at the mouth of the Curse Swamp, the transformation became instant.

Kathren tried to get up, the mud was just too deep and every attempt was met with failure. Kathren was unable to get up, so with failure at the stream level, Kathren swims to the stream bank and she climbs out of the mud and water successfully.

As she emerges out, Kathren feels as if something is wrong. Kathren's legs are being sealed together. As the skin pulls Kathren's legs together, the two leg bones connect to from Kathren's tail section. As Kathren wriggles about in agony and pain, the two leg bones at the co coaxial begin to fuse restricting Kathren to only forward and back movement. The next movement is her small toes, the tiny toe that Kathren always disregarded seemed to stretch to great length, followed quickly by the other four toes on each foot.

As Kathren feels her mobility leave her, she knows her land dwelling years are over. Kathren feels her newly formed tail, it's unbelievable that legs could turn so easily into one gigantic tail. Kathren explores her surface anatomy, she notices quite a bit of changes, number one, her feet have become the very tip of her dorsal fin. Kathren, once being a ten toed creature, is now a no-toe creature.

Scales now cover all of Kathren, directly to Kathren's face to the base of the tail, all flowing comfortably downward from Kathren's head for rapid speed underwater.

As Kathren also explores the rest of her body, she notices that other fins have grown out of her hips and a small fin trails down the middle of Kathren's back like a nerve-line. These fins make Kathren very sensitive to her surroundings; feeling of danger; Kathren reenters the cursed waters and enters the Cursed Swamp. Kathren does not run because of Asron or the dead lords, but because of the new comers…something makes Kathren feel dreadfully sick!

With this feeling, Kathren skids into the Cursed Swamp, knowing that entry into these waters would change her beyond comprehension, but at times like this, nothing matters except for survival.

As Kathren skid through the moisture like a lava flow, Kathren enters into a slimy lake in the Cursed Swamp and immediately feels the curse enter her. It enters every open pore, every microscopic hole in and on her body.

Kathren presses on, she is faced with her first pond. The slime of the pond sends heat throughout Kathren's body and remodels Kathren's digestive system. Once before she had a recognizable object Human's call a butt, but now Kathren's butt is flat as her back, making her speed underwater quicker.

The curse continues, it entered Kathren's mouth, and destroyed her vocal cords and rebuilt a second gill system and developed two nasty, lumpy tentacles which can be used for feeding. But Kathren's change would not end there yet! With Kathren remaining in the Cursed Swamp, Kathren's digestive system became squid-like and threatened to burst through her belly. Massive amounts of tentacles developed and made her more capable to protect herself and produce many live offspring at once. She was becoming a deadly species called a Universal Breeder, which died out eons ago.

Kathren came to the end of the Cursed Swamp, the curse weakened, but one final change was in-order. With Kathren reaching the mouth of the Cursed Swamp, Kathren emerged with her final reformation, her body became interchangeable, regarding gender, soul and life, she had the ability to make others into what she was. Kathren was now able to transfer her soul to another if she was killed and had the ability to transform others into what she was…and beyond. It was final…the curse was fulfilled.

Even though the curse was over, and no longer could the curse further change her, Kathren still felt a dark shadow linger upon her. A cold hand touched her soul, and as Kathren trembled in fear, a dark entity fell upon Kathren and thus Kathren went to find a place to hid, for no mortal soul can resist the thrill of being harmed.

As Kathren took refuge in a water cut mini-cave or rock, dirt and tree roots, the sky was becoming light with the new day sun, but some dark cloud shimmered in the distance and began to shot fire from its mouth.

At first Kathren could not understand what this ship was firing at, but as her fluid-filled eyes focused on the sky, she saw dark hooded riders on winger beast flying all around the enemy ships.

As these creatures kept terrorizing the ships, the ships continued to fire and missed. It could only be best described as trying to throw a loose string through a needle's eye…impossible!

The only thing Kathren knew was that all this misfire was landing on the land and blowing holes on Kathren's beautiful Alquarious. Kathren watches as trees, rocks, fire, mud and any other debris fly into the air…this keeps Kathren in awe. As one explosion showers her with debris, Kathren realizes how much trouble she is in. As Kathren remains in the cave, sheltered from the fallout, the ground begins to shake.

As the ships leave Kathren's viewpoint, another ship appears and joins the dogfight, but as the fight intensifies with seven ships and nine riders, there is an odd feeling in the air, the air is actually being sucked quickly towards the south. As the air rushes back across the land in hurricane force, there is a blue wave with it. As the wave hits Kathren, it causes time to pass by quickly…everything, except for her is aging.

With everything aging, the ships actually disappear and the winged creatures fly normally back to Khazad'dum in this blue-storm. Even the cave Kathren is in collapses and the river widens, then shrinks, burying Kathren to her waist in dirt. As trees grow around her, roots grow near her and threaten to enter her body. Even Kathren's body is now beginning to age, and actually change slightly. Her once silky skin becomes deformed, bluish color. Kathren's fins grow to unprecedented size and scales grow, and then flake off, adding a layer of dead scales around her body. As Kathren looks at her hands, they are stretching, growing, then stop and the fins begin to shrink and then the tips of her fingers grow, followed then by five separated fingers made of calcium, and flesh. Then her fingernails grow and widen into claws and scales begin to redevelop on the top of her hands.

As the years fly by, Kathren can feel pain in her legs, but can't see what is happening to them for they are buried in twelve inches of river sand, which consumes over forty-two percent of Kathren's body. Gravel buries Kathren up to forty-eight inches and consumes only eighteen percent of Kathren's body. The organic peat buries up to fifty-one inches and covers four percent of Kathren's body. The last layer, the calcium carbonate scales make it fifty-five inches and covers Kathren's metamorphosing body of four percent. All total, sixty-eight percent of Kathren's body is covered at fifty-five inches(which is roughly four feet and seven inches).

As Kathren watched the time slow back down, K'ha'dum was free of its great enemy…but what has changed?


	11. The Coming Of The Prophecy

**CHAPTER ELEVEN The Coming Of The Prophecy**

**Mucust 1st 3261**

As Kathren moaned on the ground, her life is almost over. 2001 years have washed over her and she was feeling it. As Kathren digs out her tail, she looks at the forest, she wonders what had just happened. As Kathren looks for the river she was in, she finally uncovers her tail, but to her surprise, she has legs again, two slender legs with gigantic fins that consume her ten toes.

Kathren tries to stand up, it take awhile to stand, but she finally stands and stumbles as if she was drunk. As Kathren finds the Great River, she slips back into the chilly river and swims up north. As Kathren arrives up north, the polar glacial caps are gone…melted away and the water is warmer then usual.

Kathren swims in the lukewarm water, Kathren feels the need to go back to land, for there is something that she needs to do. As Kathren swims back to the entry of the Great River, a high sulfur makes her stop and the sulfuric acid begins to eat at her scales.

Feeling the pain, Kathren swims back into the deep ocean. Deciding that she does not need the river to get on land, she has legs, she could walk onto land like she had once done. So Kathren swims westward to the point where the North Aqua ends and the West Aqua begins. So with Kathren's approach to the mountainous land, the sulfuric taste comes back and the sulfuric acid begins to eat at her scales again.

So with this pain, Kathren retreats away from the land and is dumbfounded. How could there be sulfur here? There is no water entry! As Kathren swims into the West Aqua, the sulfur smell is weaker, and then it's gone. As Kathren emerges out of the choppy water, she looks at the land, it's the Untouched Terrain. As Kathren swims to land, there is no sulfur smell, so Kathren goes to shore and when she arrives, she collapses on shore and drags herself onto the rocky beach. As Kathren looks at the alien landscape, she does not notice any of the features…it's all changed like her. By night fall, Kathren pulls some plants, and lays down upon them and tries to go to sleep like she use to do in the past.

Mucust 2nd 3261

As Kathren wakes, her body is covered in mucus, it would seem the Kathren's body reacts to the lack of salt, or fresh water when she moves on land. As Kathren moves around, the mucus moves with her in a grotesque manner.

When Kathren stood up, she was held down by strings of sticky mucus. As Kathren breaks the mucus, she moves about on land. She is lucky, not only that she has gills, but also functional lungs also.

Beside functional lungs and gills, Kathren can hear pretty well and her sight is far better then any creature except a Shadow or a Liberator. But Kathren's ESP is what sets her apart from any creature, on the Psi-scale, she is unlimited.

Kathren walks in the dense forest eating her breakfast of berries, since she is a strict vegetarian. As Kathren finds herself upon the Green Mountain's, she can see around K'ha'dum, and see the Swamp of Khazad'dum, all hazy, murky, downright dreary. As Kathren focus on the valley road leading into the Dunes of Sand, there is a dog army on the road heading to Khazad'dum, Lord Asron has built…more like breed his new army.

Kathren feeling the hatred for Lord Asron, she curses the army, and to revenge them, she floods a local stream and as the flood roars down the mountainside it hit's the dog army.

Down in the valley, the dog warriors try to uncover the dead and three-forth of the army is drowned. As Lord Anubis looks up the Green Mountain's, he sees where the water came from, and sees the figure of a woman. He looks at her… "A woman?" Extorts Lord Anubis in a growl.

One of Lord Anubis' generals walks up to him. "My lord, we've lost many, how did this happen?"

Lord Anubis takes his staff. "A sorcerer!" Lord Anubis shots a fire ball and it hits Kathren and evaporates her into nothing but mist, a cloud that drifts northeastward by the prevailing winds.

As Lord Anubis grins, he was successful, a good hit! As Lord Anubis musters his army, he sends it forth to Khazad'dum. Lord Anubis watches the mist, he finally takes his mind off it when it dissipates into the atmosphere.

As Lord Anubis entered the Morgul veil, they made it, but with great lost against the Aqua Ancient. As Lord Anubis sounds the horn of his arrival, the form of Kathren rematerializes in the Morgul veil, she had just experienced a new advancement, but as she reforms, she looks down the valley and she sees the dog army. Anubis does not see her though.

Kathren decides to return the fire back to Lord Anubis. As she opens her hands two fire balls hurls down at the army and burns hundreds in liquid fire. As Lord Asron takes cover, he watches the army become ash. His own sorcery turned against him!

As Lord Anubis looks up the valley, he sees her again. "The Aqua Ancient is back!" Cries the general and then his body explodes in a torrent of fluid. As Lord Anubis looks at Kathren, he chants a dark curse to turn her to a corpse, and as the curse affects her for a brief second, Kathren consumes the curse and in turn counteracts it with no thought.

With only a handful of Soldiers of Darkness left, Kathren tries her hand at a curse, and feeds it with her anger for Er Murazor and Lord Asron. She chants a curse to make the Soldier of Darkness' stomachs burst with torrents of fresh water, and thus those affected fall dead. Now all that was left was Lord Anubis, and Kathren is about to kill Lord Anubis, but her supernatural powers are drained…something is consuming her!

As Kathren looked down the other cliffside, she sees Minas Morgul, the fortress of Er Murazor. As Kathren evaporates, she catches the trade wind and flies up to the Curse Lake.

Kathren takes form near Mount Gunaballie, Kathren is relieved to be not next to the Curse Lake, but something catches Kathren's attention, there is a army of aliens down there. Kathren has never seen these aliens before.

As a cold wind whips up in the caldera, a ice storm is freezing the land. As Kathren focus on one of the aliens, she feels the presence of the Prophecy. She focuses on the youngest boy, about age 12. As Kathren realizes that this child is a prophet, she does her best to save them. As Kathren sends down a sheer wind, she aloud them to escape through the narrow passage, but before they left, she gifts the boy with her DNA to complete her prophecy of Kathren and to keep track of him.

As the ice creeps up to Kathren, Kathren turns to mist and as she travels east, she feels the power of a life dying. As Kathren finds the source, it's certainly the body of an alien. She carefully goes down to the body of the dying child.

He has the smell of being alien and also being injured by the hands of the evil creatures of Tsiegret'lop.


	12. First Prophecy…Jake Gallen

**CHAPTER TWELVE First Prophecy…Jake Gallen**

**Mucust 3rd 3261**

As Kathren stood there looking at the alien child, she wondered where it came from. As Kathren touches the alien, she does her best to heal him and knowing she is more powerful in the ocean.

So Kathren takes the boy by the hand and with the rest of her power she turns the boy and herself into liquid then into a gas. As Kathren goes to the East Aqua, she and the boy enter the ocean, and the boy struggles to breathe, but Kathren held him down and as she swims up to the boy she takes his hands and holds his hands and placed her scaly lips upon the boys lips, and with the water in her gills, she breathes the water into the boys lungs, and the boy stops breathing. As the lifeless body floats in the water, suspended like if held by magical strings, Kathren wonders why it did not work.

Kathren swims back up to the lifeless form, she takes his hands and tries passing her energy into his lifeless form. As the energy pass through him, the boy takes his first breath underwater.

He pulls away from Kathren, and noticing he is underwater; panics and struggles to find the surface to take his next breath, but he does not know where the surface is.

Kathren calms him down and tries to open a basic conversation with him. "Please don't panic!" The voice in the child's head aches him, he is hearing more then one voice, he is hearing the open conversation of the sea.

As the boy grips his crest bone with his webbed hands, he rocks back and forth in pain. It's like being in a rock concert and standing near all the speakers amplified. As the boy screams out in his mind, he is close to passing out. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Cries the nameless child.

Kathren, feeling remorse for the child, she reaches out and holds him close to her, the child this time does not resist. She looks at the young boy and speaks to him in a soft voice, emplacing a telepathic wall to block all outside noise, and to aloud him to select sounds.

Kathren closes her eyes and chants, "_Mipten to le bhimf, I al Kathren. Xou are Sroshecx. I dree xour linf, buimf a vamm._" The child looks at Kathren with an odd expression upon his face. Three-forth of whatever she said made no sense whatsoever! Nut as Kathren discontinues her chant, the background noise fades away and he can only hear Kathren's thoughts. Kathren smiles to see the boy comfortable. "Better?" The boy nods, he still has not got the idea of speaking through his mind. As the boy looks at himself, his hands have turned into fins, he was transforming! As Kathren calls the attention of the boy, she wanted to know who he was. "I am called Kathren…do you have a name?"

The boy struggles to speak, for when you use mind speech, you are always talking, but the brain has a on and off switch and you can choose to speak to yourself or to speak to another individual. He tries, "I am called Jake, Jake Gallen Sheridan…this is silly, this is not working!"

Kathren is amazed that he can speak so quickly…a quick learner! As Kathren smiles, she replies, "It's a honor to meet you Jake."

Jake gazes at Kathren's hybrid appearance of half fish and half Humanoid. "What are you, and what did you do to me? And how can I breathe, come on Jake, get a hold of yourself, this is only a dream."

Kathren realizes that her appearance to this alien would appear quite alien to him. "My species has no name, we are only regarded as ancients of this world. And for what I did to you; I saved your life, you were hurt by a demon called a Tsiegret'lop."

"You know the Tsiegret'lop's?"

Kathren ponders, "I knew them before they were cursed by Er Murazor, they were once called the people of Poltergeist. They were turned into evil spirits, and thus hid their true name with the name Tsiegret'lop, meaning Poltergeist spelled backwards."

Jake nods, he has heard a version of this story before. "Sounds familiar, our mother, Delenn, claimed that the arch lord Asron, who is truly Sauron according to my friend Bri, used the Witch-King of Angmar to curse them."

Kathren feels a cold shiver go down her back. "You know the Witch-King of Angmar?"

"Know him! He aided in the complete destruction of the universe, then felt pity for us and spared us when he was released from his Morgul curse. He now possess my friend, Bri."

Kathren remembers the group of aliens at Lake Evendim. "You were not alone?"

Jake shakes his head. "No, I am not clearly sure about the legend, but according to the Minbari, the universe will be swallowed by darkness and the Soldiers of Darkness will lead the pack. The Minbari claim that fifty hybrids will spare the universe and restore peace."

Kathren ponders on her life goal. "So it's true, you must be the Prophecy I was told to await."

Jake is not sure what Kathren is hinting at, but he knows that Kathren is close to describing who they are…the Prophecy. "Well we are called the Prophecy. We were reborn under the Minbari-Human hybrid form…like you almost, except you are a Human-fish hybrid."

Kathren wonders what it means to be Human. "What is a Human?"

Jake does not know how to describe a Human. "Well a Human is a mammal creature, quite present throughout the universe, but a Human is a family-centered, emotional creature."

Kathren ponders on the concept of being Human. "Maybe that is what I am…a Human?" Kathren searches her memory, but does not remember any Human's. Kathren changes the subject. "You said that the Witch-King is helping you…how?"

Jake nods, "It all began with the finding of that ring in Carn Dum, on Minbar."

Kathren's eyes widen. "A ring?"

Jake nods, not realizing Kathren's concern. "Yes, a silver ring!"

Kathren pulls back, is it possible that it's her ring? "A silver ring, a worn-out silver ring with two skeletons holding up a red ruby?"

Jake is amazed, how did she know. "Yes, yes, that's amazing, how did you know?"

Kathren looks down. "That is my ring, given to me by the hands of Asron himself. Asron wanted me to remain water-bound, and that ring held a terrible power, it was meant to transform me back into my race so I would never be a threat to Asron." Kathren looks at Jake. "If your friend has it, it will not know the difference, and do to your friend what it should have done unto me!"

Jake's eyes widen. "If that ring is as you say it's, is the effect irreversible?"

Kathren shakes her head. "I don't know?" Kathren looks up at the surface. "What to go to the surface?"

Jake looks at the glowing surface. "Can we breathe up there?"

Kathren looks back to Jake, "Well I can breathe, but I am not sure about you, I guess we can find out." Kathren takes Jake's scaly hand and swims up to the choppy surface. As Kathren and Jake break the surface, both are lucky, they can both breathe air.

Jake looks at Kathren and uses mind speech to ask his question. "Kathren, what will happen to my friend Bri with that ring?"

Kathren sees a rock and swims to the island, Jake follows her. As Kathren climbs up to the rock, but does not emerge out of the water, instead helps young Jake out of the water. As Kathren picks up Jake, she places him upon the cold rock. As Kathren stares at Jake's mutating body, he looks like he is eighty percent complete. Jake's once skinny, smooth, un-weathered fingers are all webbed together, jointed closer to the palm. The skin is transparent film, that if you held a light to the skin, you could see the cellar stratification which looks like thousands of small, interconnected 'X's.

The odd-function of the skin is that it's all elastic, able to stretch, and go back into form, thus there is no flabby skin, all very tightly connected, and best of all, can't break because the width of the flanges is the width of the elastic fin. This elasticity is the same on the toes. If Jake was to clinch his toes together, you never know he had fins. But Jake also had a slight problem, like Kathren, Jake is becoming a water-based creature and thus Jake's foot has changed.

Jake's foot is all non-Human, not like Kathren's foot, but more humanoid. If you saw Jake's foot, you could compare it to a average Human foot regarding the bone structure.

Jake's toes were once only a inch in length, but the flanges grew to the staggering length to create Jake's foot to look like a flipper. For a visual example, when Kathren looked at Jake's right foot, the big toe, or known to Kathren as toe one was the shortest, and the fattest toe, it's about nine inches long. Toe two is about ten inches long. Toe three, which is suppose to be the longest toe, is no longer the longest toe, for toe five is now the longest toe. Anyway, toe three is about eleven inches long. Toe four, it's about twelve inches long and the last toe, the forgotten little toe, grew the most, actually for Jake, it grew to fifth teen inches long. All tows were interconnected with webbing.

With Jake having once a nine inch foot, now he has a ghastly, twenty-three inch foot. No shoe on Earth nor Minbar could fit that foot, and with the miracle of still having an ankle, Jake was still able to walk.

Beside the miracle of foot and finger webbing, Jake also has the beginning of his facial fins. The skin on the ear-side of both eyes is swollen, Jake's crest bone around his eyes has a small fin, only about one to two centimeters in width.

Jake's eyes themselves also have changed, his once clear blue eyes have changed to a cloudy blue with a second eyelid that produces mucus.

One last physical change is the development of scales. Scales layered blue-green shades on his legs, chest, and even neck. Jake just sitting on the rock, Kathren witnesses as scales grow around his eyes. Kathren doe her best to ignore the transformation, but it's obvious that Jake knows that he is undergoing a transition. As Jake stares at Kathren, Kathren pulls herself out of the water.

Jake for once is able to see what Kathren looks like out of water. Jake, being a child, sees Kathren without any clothes on, for all matters of fact, Kathren's physiology does not require that much clothing. It's true that Kathren's form is similar to a Human females, but the curse has only caused the importance of filters on Kathren's mammary glands which too are covered in thick scales. But as for the stereotypical reproductive organs, they are all internal, and if I did not tell you where they were, which I shall not, you'd never know where to find them, unless if you were a physician or a smuggler or Kathren herself.

Since Kathren is a defiantly a female, she contains no buttock, which is usually covered by cloth in Human culture. Her advance reproductive organs are carefully hidden, camouflaged by the scales in the location of her stomach. As for Kathren's digestive system, it's nothing like Human's, since Human's are required to expel their bodily waste, Kathren's bodily waste is expired through sweating, coughing it up, and the rest is turned into thick, protective mucus.

So with this said, it's completely understandable that Jake would not stare, since Kathren wears no clothing and Jake is afraid he may have to focus on the average Human, female physiology.

But as Kathren looks at Jake, she wonders if he is okay, and verbally speaks to Jake with the mortal tongue. "Jake, are you okay, do I frighten you?"

Jake quickly shakes his head. "No, I just am being respectful to you, it's not right to look at naked people unless you are in a hospital or are partners."

Kathren does not understand the concept of _hospital_, and why it's a visual impairment to Human's to look at one another naked. "Sorry if I seem slow Jake, it's, that my knowledge about Human's is, well, nothing." Kathren gently, with her hand lifts Jake's face up, but his eyes are closed tightly. "Please Jake, I don't know what ales you, but I'm not that hideous!" Kathren thinks, "Well maybe somewhat hideous." Kathren turns her attention back to Jake, "but for me to understand you, why is it wrong to look at other species bodies, when you look at the un-clothed bodies of sea creatures…and second, what may be a hospital? Is it where your from?"

Jake thinks about the reason to why it's wrong to be naked, but he truly does not know why. "Well, maybe, for I don't understand, but as far in Human history, every Human has wore clothing. The rule of clothing was very important to Human's is to provide protection, give warmth, and to hid our…our…well." Jake does not know how to explain his own Human reproductive anatomy, for he personally does not know how it works. "Well our reproductive track."

Kathren notices that this Human is trying his best to explain his process of reproduction. "So your telling me that you must protect you reproductive system?" Kathren wants to laugh, but does not, thinking how rude that would be. "I think it sounds odd, but it's just a natural occurrence, just like breathing…do you hid your mouth and nose?"

Jake ponders on the idea. "Well only in hospitals, if we need to protect our lungs."

Kathren hears that Human word again. "What is hospital, is it your planet?"

"A hospital is a place where the sick and injured go, and no it's not a planet, it's a building."

Kathren finally understands. "So if you go to a hospital, your naked?"

Jake laughs and smiles at the remark. "No, oh-no, we're quite clothed, but the medical staff have the right to see us naked, Bri says that is because they are trained to see nothing except the illness."

Kathren nods and looks at her own self, but sees nothing embarrassing, but she does think about what Jake might see. "Jake, you must understand, you will be slightly water bound, you need to learn to coop without clothes, for clothes will only weigh you down and begin infection through the rubbing and collection of your mucus. But I am making a swimsuit and can give you mine if you are interested?"

Jake wonders what is so special about the swimsuit. "I thought you said that clothing weighs you down and causes infection?"

Kathren nods, "That's true," Kathren touches Jake's worn out robe given to him by Delenn. "This material is land-made, the sea will consume it, but if you wear a outfit made from the sea, then land will consume it, unless if you've been working on the suit for a long time."

Jake smiles, but wonders why Kathren is willing to give away something that has taken years to make. "Well I would be honored, but, what about you, what would you wear?"

Kathren takes Jake's scaly hand. "Like you, I already have my protection, my scales, they cover the body and protect the weak flesh." Kathren slowly places Jake's hand back down without any resistance, either Jake is relaxed or tired. "Jake please, will you face me, if you don't open your eyes, you will be constantly running into things." Jake opens his blue-iris eyes, for even if you had any other color of eyes, the ocean turns the iris blue to see better underwater.

As Jake looks at Kathren, he notices that certain features are missing and actually feels more comfortable not seeing them, but then suddenly remembers that he too is transforming into a same make and model as Kathren, meaning he too will look somewhat like her, and if myth is correct, Kathren, being female is the modern model of a classical Earth mermaid, and that there is no such thing as mermen, even though gay communities created a gay mermaid called mermen to please their own fantasies. So if this is correct, Jake will not only be a fish, but female fish, a mermaid.

This thought discomforts Jake to think he might soon become a girl! But as best as Jake could, he cast out the thought, for he must first learn to survive the watery depths!

As Jake looks at his deformed hands, he notices how slender and smooth the scales make his hands. The webbing between each finger confuses him. How could the skin stretch twice its size? Kathren held the answers, but the answers would only confuse him. As Jake places his hands upon is soaked, cold clothes, he looks out towards the south. "So you live out here?"

Kathren looks southward where Jake is looking. "Part of the time. I've lived mostly on land for about fifty thousand solar years." Jake looks at Kathren, amazed at her beauty at fifty thousand years old. "I personally like the land, gravity makes life noticeable! But my body thrives for the open sea, I can't change it, beside, I'm Kathren."

Jake stares at the ocean. "What is your race called?"

Kathren is puzzled by the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm Jake, like you are Kathren, that's our name, but my species is Human, what is yours?" Says Jake in a sad tone.

Kathren searches throughout her memory, "I'm Kathren."

Jake is almost ready to strangle Kathren. "No that's your name, is it not?"

Kathren nods and then quickly shakes her head. "No, my mother called me Kathren Deprofit Eastmar."

Jake nods his head, he's summing up a conclusion. "And your mothers name?"

"Kathren Colddeath Southmar."

Jake's hypothesis is shot down. "Don't tell me, your grandmothers first name begins with Kathren also."

Jake waits for a reply, but Kathren does not tell him, as requested. "Yes?" Says Kathren in a confused manner wondering what Jake is hinting at?

Jake does not notice his error. "Well, what is the name?"

Kathren is now confused at Jake's odd behavior. "You told me not to tell you."

Jake ponders on his words and realizes a common Human jargon was misinterpreted. "It's a matter of speech to provoke a response!"

Kathren still is unclear, but decides to tell her grandmothers first name. "You Human's are very interesting…an the answer is Kathren, Kathren was my grandmother."

Jake ponders on the name. "Your all a family?"

Kathren smiles and nods, "Yes!"

Jake is hit with divine revelations. "That's it, Kathren is your family name, and your second name is your first, but that still does not answer the question…what's your species?" Kathren has no answer. "We could make one?"

Kathren looks at Jake. "Make another name?"

Jake nods, "Yes, your species name."

Kathren seem interested, "What details make a species name?"

Jake looks at the pool of water to think and comes up with a educated guess…"Well for example, I am Jake, and my family name is Gallen Sheridan, which comes from my mother and fathers last names. My species in biology is mammal and my species in genetics is Human, which is a term driven up from the scientific meaning _homo_, meaning _man_, and the _Hu_ is just the periodic element from my species, meaning when you put them together it spells out Human, or commonly _Huhomo_, but that is far out of my understanding. So in species detail to me…I am Jake Gallen Sheridan, species is mammal, subspecies is Human, hybrid species is Human-Minbari crossbreed."

Kathren is overwhelmed by the thought process of the Human. "Interesting, so what then do I call you?"

Jake, know how to explain this in detail. "Since we're already acquainted, you can call me just Jake. If I was only a guest, then call me Gallen Sheridan. If you were to describe me against another creature other then my own, then you would call me a mammal. To a organic species with knowledge, then a Human to narrow down the family of mammals, since there are thousands of different types of mammals across the universe."

Kathren odd enough to say, understood this very well. "So how would you call me?"

Jake sighs, "Well we've been working on that, we need to assign you a subspecies name."

Kathren thinks. "How about Universal Breeder?"

Jake looks confused, what a odd name. "Why Universal Breeder?"

Kathren was not prepared to defend her choice. "Well, according to my memory, in the past Alquarious was a dead planet and the universe birthed the family of Kathren, the first was Kathren Dawndeath Northmar, who was bestowed the ability to give countless birth, without complications to the offspring or its producer. The name was although abandon with the arrival of the Numenorean's."

Jake seems intrigued. "You once were called Universal Breeders?"

Kathren pauses to think, then nods. "Now that I think of it, yes."

Jake smiles. "Then there it is. You would be addressed in my opinion as Kathren Deprofit, you are the daughter of the parents named Deprofit. Your family name is Kathren, and your species appears to me to be a combination of mammal and fish crossbreed. Your subspecies name is Universal Breeder, which classifies you as a separate family in the branch of mammals and fish hybrids."

Kathren ponders about who she is. "Interesting…I never could have guessed there is so much about me!" Jake looks deeply at Kathren and smiles. Kathren turns and looks at the foamy water. "You understand Jake…there is consequences about me saving you!"

Jake's smile disappears like the warm sun behind a cloud. "What do you mean Kathren?" Says Jake all choked up.

Kathren looks up from the foamy water to where Jake sits, looking at Jake. "When I found you, it was by mere chance of a mistake. You were to be left to join the souls of Tsiegret'lop. I did the only thing I could do to repair your wounds, but it was useless, you were injured badly by the supernatural. That type of anger I can't heal, so I gifted you as one of my children, and let the energy work through your form." Kathren pauses then continues. "The consequence is that you had to be birthed through me, I did this through the ocean, by all remarks, you are not the same as you were when you came to K'ha'dum, no longer Human nor Minbari, you're my species."

Jake looks at his hands again, still not able to grasp the whole concept of being rebirth this time through Kathren and the destruction of his original body, and him living in a completely alien body…being half Human, half Minbari, but mostly Universal Breeder…it was all so confusing! "I will be then honest, I thank you for saving my soul, but what I truly want is to be with my people, my friends. I wonder about them, i pray that they are okay!" Kathren stares off into the open sea. "You know something of this Kathren?"

Kathren looks back at Jake. "I saw a group of aliens similar to you high in the north."

Jake's gloomy face brightens up. "Awesome, they are still alive!" Jake looks at Kathren's gloomy face. "They are still alive are they?"

Kathren looks at Jake. "They took the northern road through Angmar to Lake Evendim."

Jake does not get the sense of fear in Kathren's voice. "I know they were going to Angmar, but what is Lake Evendim?"

Kathren feels a cold shiver go down her back once more and looks at Jake. "Lake Evendim is nicknamed the Cursed Lake. It's the reason why I can't take my…well…my flesh form anymore."

Jake looks at Kathren, he is now wondering about the functions of this body and if he could make it to Lake Evendim to save his friends, his family. "If you don't mind, can I ask about my functions, my parts, and limits of this…this reformation?"

Kathren smiles, "Sure, what would you like to know?"

Jake wonders where to begin. "Ah, the hands, how does these…theses" Jake can't seem to find the word as he stares at his fleshy webbed fingers.

Kathren enters the word. "Fins?"

Jake smiles, "Yes, fins, how big will these things get? And am I through my major part of my transformation? What about my legs, why don't we have a tail like an average fish? And what is up with these fins on my neck, what purpose do they serve? And…"

Kathren hushes Jake's interest. "Jake, darling, settle down!" Say Kathren with a smile. "I will do my best to tell how you work one step at a time!" Kathren remodels herself on the rock. "I will tell you, but you will have to first help yourself."

Jake positions himself on the rock, but has to move the three inch hip fin, since the fins seem to be very sensitive, and sitting on it is not one bit comfortable! "Okay, what must I do?"

Kathren looks at Jake's clothing. "You must remove your clothes."

Jake's eyes widen. "Now…here?"

Kathren nods, "Yes, if you wear this clothing you will be sick!"

Jake looks around, and thinks that the only thing that would see him would be the fish of the sea. As Jake removes his shirt, and pulls it over his head and feels the shirt rub against his facial fins on his face, Jake does his best to ignore them. With his bare chest exposed to the sea, Jake does not feel the coldness of the ocean breeze. Next comes the pants and undershorts. As Jake removes the clothing, he stood clotheless. As Kathren gazed at the half-flesh, half-scaled body of young Jake, there are some appendages that Kathren has never seen on a species before, but does her best to ignore them. Kathren picks up the clothing, rips it apart and throws it into the surf to rid of that problem.

Even Jake has never seen some of the new transformations. Beginning down at the foot level, Jake's feet have fully transformed into fins, more like flippers with ankles. Jake's five toes have grown almost seven inches making his foot fifth teen inches long. The odd feature of Jake's toes is that they have transformed from bone to cartilage. Another oddity is that the muscles have developed in Jake's legs and Jake can easily lift each toe to more the flipper in general. Going up Jake's leg, which is covered in bluish-green scales, about to the lower calf-muscle is another fin, not big, but very annoying when walking. The fin is mostly used for satiability. After that fin we come up to the waist.

The waist, including abdomen, hips, and groin has its own transformation. Jakes hips have grown and exactly off the hip bone grown another fin. It's used also for stability and motion. As for Jake's groin, it retains it's humanoid form, but there is no flesh, only scales, even the reproductive organ is covered in scales. The scales in the groin are meant to reduce friction sores.

Further going up Jake's body, you enter his chest to collarbone. This part has more flesh then scales. Jake's belly button remains as a identification marker in the location of the stomach. Jake also has five, half-moon scars near the lungs, on the sides of Jake's chest. These red, sore scars really hurt and to make matters more noticeable, was that Jake's breast are also swollen, and scaled covered, like Kathren's. With wider hips, and swollen breast, it's the first evidence that Jake is making a gender transition from male to female.

Above the chest is Jake's neck, growing on the sides of Jake's neck is fins and closer to the middle of the neck is three half-moon slits on either side, all very sore like the ones on his chest. Scales cover the sides of the neck, but not over the bronchus or trachea.

Jake's face is covered in designated areas with scales around the mouth, the eyes, but not the eyelids, and follows the fins down to the fins on the neck. Jake still has hair and blonde-peach hair all over his remaining flesh.

Jake's hands have changed, but if Jake closed his fingers, the fingers would look normal, and the skin between each finger can stretch to the limit of the bones. The hands are not all covered with scales, the scales stop at the first joint and covers the palm only. The scales otherwise go all the way up to Jake's neck and across his shoulder blades. Another change is a long fin on the outside side of the wrist and it stretches out for twice the size of the arm-span.

As Kathren looks at Jake, she notices that Jake contains features not similar to her, she searches her thoughts…she's got it, a very old memory from the first Kathren, Jake has a bloated stomach, swollen neck because everything is normal, except that he is pregnant.

Jake looks at his stomach, but feels sharp pain in his upper chest, it's the scars. As Jake expresses his pain, Kathren wonders what is wrong. "What is it Jake?"

Jake grips his chest, near the scars. "Those scars, they really hurt!" Kathren moves over to Jake. Kathren then looks at the scars and touches it. The skin breaks and opens up, then the other nine open up and the sound of air rushing through these slits startles both Jake and Kathren.

As Kathren looks at the scares on Jake's neck, they pop open. Jake grasp his neck in pain. Moaning and rolling on the rock, Kathren holds him, and turns him over to see what is going on. Jake is crying from the pain, and Kathren studies the slits and as Kathren watches them, she notices that inside of the slits on Jake's neck is hundreds of tiny slits…they appear to be gills, external gills.

Wondering what the slits on the chest were for, she looks at the ten slits, they have no minor slits inside them, only a dark siphon with warm air coming out. Jake looks at Kathren. "What are they?"

Kathren places the slit flap back down and looks at Jake. "I believe you have just developed your third respiratory system."

Jake looks at the slits on his chest. "They were not there when I was in the ocean!"

Kathren stares at the gills. "No, I created your internal gills so you could breathe underwater, but the awakening species DNA must be taking its full advantage to see that you survive."

Jake looks at the gills, but then feels his waist tightening, and his stomach bulging, he is turning back into a female. Jake's hips are more visible, and with this sudden reformation, Kathren freezes in terror and watches Jake's waist narrow and his belly grow. Jake looks at Kathren, his eyes full of fear. "It's not over!"

Kathren looks at Jake, "What do you mean?"

Jake can feel other transformations welling up, he can feel something inside him. "I think I am about to make a full transition, every organ, every inch of my body is tingling!" Jake looks at his chest, the most active feeling. the pressure wells up near his lungs and the pressure begins to build tissue, to form breast, but their not big, since Jake is still only a child. As the breast stop growing the tingling becomes severe and around the nipples, scales begin to grow out of the skin and begin to cover Jake's feminized chest. As the scales approach Jake's gills, they at first don't grow on the flaps, for the flaps have just transformed into cartilage and this is very painful with the cause of rapid transition from skin to cartilage.

As the pain dies away as quickly as it began, Jake and Kathren watch some of the flesh begin to bulge out around the bottom of the breast, as the stretching reaches its climax, the skin breaks and a fin emerges and scales immediately grow around the fin acting as an anchor. The fins never connected across the chest, instead they cup the breast and appeared to be a protection for either the lower portion of the breast or the gills below the breast.

As Jake's chest transforms into a mermaids chest, Jake looks at Kathren. "What is happening to me?"

Kathren looks at Jake's feminized chest. "I don't know, but you look like one of the Kathren's."

Jake looks at his breast. "Which Kathren, for you don't look like me!"

Kathren agrees. "Correct, you look like the first Kathren, a full, true Universal Breeder."

Jake looks at his fishy body. "Will I turn all into a fish?"

Kathren looks sad. "I don't know Jake, to be honest, I don't know." Kathren looks at the sea. "I need to teach you quickly, with your sudden transformation, I fear the great enemy is upon us!"

Jake looks at Kathren, fear has not left his eyes yet. "Asron?"

Kathren turns to look at Jake. Jake has stopped transforming and lies panting due to the rush of foreign hormones and alien hormones, a strange feeling that is like a sickness. "Lets go, we need to make it to the island for tonight." Kathren helps Jake into the surf and then enters into the waves.

As Jake and Kathren swim to the island in the South Aqua, they arrive by late night. Jake and Kathren are about one mile away, but Jake is so tired and weary that he falls asleep in the ocean. So Kathren turns around and softly grasps Jake's hands ands tries to awake him, but Jake just falls back to sleep. Knowing that Jake has not learned about sleeping in the ocean, she secretes a large amount of mucus upon her back and literally pastes Jake on her back and carries him to the island.

When Kathren and Jake reached the island she carries Jake to an old airport owned by the Tsiegret'lop. There she places Jake into the only working spaceship and produces enough mucus to thickly encase Jake into a slimy cocoon of mucus and makes Jake enter an artificial sleep.

As Kathren leaves the airport, she looks at K'ha'dum, she knows she is dying and needs to find the creature called Bri. But as Kathren entered the water, she felt her life power fading, death has finally come to her, she saved Jake, transformed Jake into a shadow of herself and now like her mothers before her, she dies.

As Kathren closes her eyes, her body explodes in a violent underwater lightening explosion and her soul scatters throughout the oceans.


	13. Second Prophecy…Bri Delenn Mir Sheridan

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN Second Prophecy…Bri Delenn Mir Sheridan**

**Mucust 5th 3261**

On K'ha'dum in the Curse Swamp, Bri Delenn, Delenn, Delenn III and Delenn David Mir lay stunned in the swamp. All except for Bri Delenn have their mouths pointed directly upward. Bri Delenn has her mouth pointed directly downward in the swamp water which flows out to sea. As Bri Delenn drowns, her hand falls into the murky swamp water and the ring of the Witch-King of Angmar falls into the water. Remaining on her finger, the ring glows dimly blue.

As a wave hits Bri Delenn, Bri Delenn's body flops around lifelessly around in the water. As Bri Delenn opens her eyes, Bri Delenn get her mouth out of the water and she coughs up the water and thinks wildly to why she ever breathed it in in the first place. As Bri Delenn stirs around, she looks at Delenn, she is different, she looks like a fish! Bri Delenn rubs her eyes, but still she sees her mother as a fish.

As Bri Delenn begins to look at her hands, she oddly expects to see scales, and as her eyes look at her hands, she sees scales, bluish-green, slimy scales. As Bri Delenn freaks out, she closes her eyes and when she looks at hers hands for a second time, there is no scales there, this was indeed an odd experience for Bri Delenn.

As Delenn David Mir, Delenn III and Delenn are all awake, Bri Delenn, like the others, keep their distance from one another for they are all transforming into hideous creatures. Bri Delenn seems to be the only one not transforming, but she is feeling odd sensations all over her body, and is beginning to see things once again. Bri Delenn sees her life through the view of a second pair of eyes.

When Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, Delenn David Mir and Delenn III, it's clear that something is not right here. Bri Delenn does not express her feelings for what she is seeing and hearing, she is just hearing voices, voices in the water speaking gently to her. But as Delenn walks over to Bri Delenn, those voices end and Bri Delenn hears the sounds of the swamp and of Delenn's gentle voice. "Bri Delenn, may I talk to you?"

Bri Delenn turns, and then looks at Delenn with a glare of never seeing her before, it's obvious to Bri Delenn that something is physically wrong with her. "Delenn…are you alright?" Hinting at Delenn's many scales.

Delenn seems distressed about what she is about to say. "Bri Delenn, what is this place?"

Bri Delenn looks around the dim, low cast foggy plain. "It appears to be the Dead Marches, what does the map say?"

Delenn pulls out her map of K'ha'dum she found in Carn Dum. "Ah, I believe we are in the Cursed Swamp."

Bri looks at the swamp, "Oh, Cursed Swamp…that's not that bad!" Says Bri Delenn with a chuckle.

Delenn gives Bri Delenn a sharp look. "This is the swamp we were warned to stay out of!"

Bri Delenn's face looks distressed. "Oh…well that explains a lot!"

Delenn looks at her hands and looks at the scales. "Ah, that's what you mean." Delenn turns and goes over to Delenn David Mir who looks like she's not feeling well. Delenn David Mir has thick gobs of mucus dripping off her, and Delenn David Mir's eyes look like black pearls, so dilated.

Bri Delenn tries to figure out why she is not transforming, but the thought of the ring from the Witch-King comes in her mind, but another thought tells her that it was her own ring, her ring. Bri Delenn shrugs her head, she must be crazy!

As Bri Delenn, Delenn, Delenn III and Delenn David Mir begin their trek through the accursed swamp, Delenn III is experiencing problems. Bri Delenn had not once noticed the mutations of Delenn III, she was stretched in he legs, and stretched in the arms. Her hair turned silver and her fingernails grew to astonishing lengths. Also, she lost her crest bone, it submerged back into her skull and calcium spike jutted out of her joints. In Bri Delenn's head, she looked like one of the Numenorean's, but how could that be possible, Bri Delenn has never met a Numenorean before.

The walk is going fine until there is a problem with Delenn David Mir. Her stomach is bulging out at astonishing rates. At first Bri Delenn and the others though it was just their eyes, but for truth, Delenn David Mir's stomach was growing out towards them!

As the terrified group watch, Bri Delenn begins to feel that she needs to back away. Then as if the situation could get any worse, slimy tentacles wrap around Delenn, Delenn III and Bri Delenn. As they fight to free themselves out of the slimy tentacles, telepathically, thoughts enter Delenn's mind to tell the others to stop struggling, for if you stop struggling then the tentacles will release. And when they stopped struggling, the tentacles released.

Whatever be the cause to why Delenn David Mir became so sea-like, no one knew. Bri Delenn herself was having issues. Something in her mind was waking up, and actually putting her to sleep. Like being tired, Bri Delenn fell asleep, but her body still functions. As Bri Delenn looks at her feet and hands, she wonders why she is in a aliens body? The last memory she had was dying beneath the rolling waves. How did she get into this creatures body?

Kathren looks down at her young, Humanoid fingers; no longer webbed, wondering what happened to her. As she looks at the aliens, she realizes they are the same as Jake, only mutated. These must be the Prophecy? Kathren thinks about the details. She then recalls a life that does not belong to her…then she realizes if she is in a alien body, then where is its host?

As the soul of Bri Delenn conflicts with the invader, Kathren put Bri Delenn energy into hibernation. She has a grudge that needs to be settled with Lord Asron and Er Murazor.

When Bri Delenn's soul is put into hibernation, all bodily functions now belong to Kathren. About that time, Kathren begins to become aware that the leader of the group, Delenn, is beginning to become like her race. Certainly she will die out here if something is not done to prevent this change!

As the others panic on what to do, Kathren decides to take off her only protection against the curse and give it to Delenn. As Kathren places the ring on Delenn's finger, the change stops, but the lack of power weakens Kathren's soul and Bri Delenn's soul overtakes Kathren's soul and Bri Delenn puts Kathren into hibernation.

Now that Bri Delenn is in control of her own body, the active memories flood Bri Delenn's young memories and they cause pain. As Bri Delenn sorts quickly and stores away those memories in her brain, Bri Delenn oddly understands that she must find her invaders friend…Smaug the Magnificent! But even though Kathren has been put to sleep, Kathren has left a spiteful gift for Bri Delenn to de-profit her. Bri Delenn is about to go through some life changing events.


	14. Bri Delenn’s Turmoil

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN Bri Delenn's Turmoil**

With the successful defeat of Kathren, Bri Delenn entrapped her in her own hibernation and caused Kathren to go to sleep. Bri Delenn knew she had an being inside her own flesh, but did not tell Delenn, for there would be too many questions and Bri Delenn did not know the answers.

Bri Delenn, Delenn, Delenn III and Delenn David Mir make it out of the swamp, they find David and Delenn II along the way. As they walk quickly to Almon Sul, the ancient watch tower of the Ice King; Ren The Unclean. They can see it and rush to the ruin hoping to find the cure to the curse from the Cursed Swamp.

As for Bri Delenn, well she is beginning to fell something inside her, it's not the curse, it's something else, something like coming of age, a genetic change. As Bri Delenn's mind races, she comes upon a chilling though, she sees that her body is going to go through a transition into the alien that has overtaken her.

Even though Kathren lost the battle with Bri Delenn, she places her DNA into Bri Delenn's DNA code and now her form changes, and so now Bri Delenn will take on the form of Kathren, with a slight hint of her Minbari and Human characteristics which Bri Delenn got from Delenn at Valenera.

Knowing this, Bri Delenn also knows that she must find Smaug and go to Minas Morgul to stop the Nazgul. Of course, Bri Delenn does make it to Almon Sul, but finds out the cure is not there, it's at Fornost where Kathren resided for awhile when the Numenorean army came to the north.

Bri Delenn knew by instinct not to drink the water, but she could not control herself, an eternal urge pressed her on to drink the water and a few others did so also. But Bri Delenn knew that what she just did was a bad idea, but she had to do it, it was instinct, so she fell down to her knees and sipped the icy water.

It was clear that whatever this entity wanted, it was to transform her into Kathren, probably to take over her body. By the time Bri Delenn mindlessly dismissed the others to take the high trail to Khazad'dum, Bri Delenn went under the mountains in a secret cave to find the gold dragon named Smaug.

Bri Delenn found the entrance of the cave easily and entered the musty, smelly cave of Lord Smaug, the king of all dragons, and now the last of all dragons. Bri Delenn proceeded carefully, she was not terrified of the dragon, she was terrified of bottomless holes in caves that lurk in the depths of caves.

When Kathren entered a cavern of majestic columns of gold and silver, there slept the dragon Smaug. Now Bri Delenn was terrified, this was indeed a real dragon! But the dragon had orders to follow and as it awoke at the scent of food, Smaug uncoils himself and stands up to find the creature how had the nerve to enter his cave.

When Smaug sighted a young, female with a crest bone and dressed a dirty, torn robes. Smaug was about to barbeque Bri Delenn to a fine crisp, but light flickers off the little patch of scales under Bri Delenn's eyes, and Smaug chokes on his flame. As Smaug lowers his head to level with Bri Delenn's, Smaug lights his pilot flame and Bri Delenn's face and neck sparkle with translucent scales, the first part of her transformation. Bri Delenn blows out Smaug's flame, and the dancing sparkles die away. "Will you stop that!" Says Smaug in a deep voice that echoes in the large cavern.

"My apologies, the light hurts my eyes while I'm in a cave, plus your breathe smell!" Bri Delenn stops in mid-sentence, why is she harassing a fire breathing dragon? He's bigger then she is.

"A feisty one hmm?" Smaug walks behind Bri Delenn, Bri Delenn does not turn. Smaug looks at Bri Delenn's back. "Remove your shirt feisty one!" Roars Smaug. Bri Delenn does not argue, she removes her shirt, and with Bri Delenn remaining shirtless, Smaug pours cold water over her back. As the skins swells and a ridge forms on Bri Delenn's back covered in bluish-green scales, Smaug nods his head. "So this is it…you're the one I've awaited for so long."

Bri Delenn turns to face Smaug, "Sorry to be short with you, but I don't actually know you, so how do you know me?"

Smaug laughs. "That's is the wrong question Mirabilia."

Bri Delenn is not sure what Mirabilia means. "Mira-what?"

"Mirabilia, meaning to see, you will soon see what you really are, and I will soon see justice over evil." Smaug hands over the pail of water. "Here, now see."

Bri Delenn accepts the pail, and looks at the water. What the water calms, she sees her former self, she has reformed into Harry Bri. "Is this an illusion?"

Smaug shakes his head. "No, the water in this pail only revels the truth about people, you were hiding under a organic cloak, this is what you truly look like! Is it not?"

Harry nods, "Yes, this is what I once looked like when I was a sick boy in a hospital on Earth." Harry Bri looks at the reflection of a young 12 year old boy with blonde hair, no freckles, blue eyes and perfectly shaped contours to his face.

Harry looks at Smaug, "Now what do I do?"

Smaug has been waiting for this moment for 50 thousand years. "You are known as Mirabilia, Guardian of the Ocean. Kathren, your protector is Lord of the Ocean, as I am the Lord of Dragons."

"Is there anything shorter then Mirabilia?" Says Harry Bri who disproves of his new name, this one is worse then Delenn.

Smaug thinks, "Well I guess Mira is the shortest."

Harry Bri is still not happy about the name, but it will have to do. You don't want to anger a dragon, they have short tempers. "Very well, Mira it's. But I do prefer to keep my original name, Harry."

Smaug does not reply. "Very well Mira. You must know about the risen lord, Asron?"

Mira nods his head. "I've heard of him. According to the memories I have no memory of remembering, which makes no sense to me and probably you, Lord Asron is a being of supernatural powers."

Smaug nods. "Yes, horrible powers to take the best and ruin the rest!"

Mira nods, "But we mustn't go to Lord Asron, we must go to Minas Morgul. I have some unfinished business there. The Nazgul are breaking away, and if we can get them on our side, we might have a fighting chance!"

Smaug leads Mira to the entrance to the cave. "Very well then Mira, to Minas Morgul we go." Mira climbs up on Smaug's back and the next stop is the city of the undead…Twilight Moon.


	15. Last Battle Of Kathren

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN Last Battle Of Kathren**

When Kathren awoke in the fiery cavern, she wondered where she was. She knew she was in Bri Delenn's body still, for it felt alien to her. As Kathren looks around, a strange pain and vibe takes over Kathren's mind…something is horribly wrong here! And worse, why has Bri Delenn surrendered so easily?

Kathren gazes around the fiery cesium of the belly of the volcano…of all places to wake up in, it had to be volcanoes, she hates volcanoes! They are hot, smelly, gassy, and unpredictable! When Kathren calms herself down, she hears a noise and in response she turns quickly to face a giant in cold iron and steel. It's face stretched, it's eyes black like dying embers, the color of the figure is all bronze. And in it's hand is a staff with three spikes dripping with red blood.

As Asron walks forward, he poses to Kathren in a mocking manner, but does not know that Kathren is entrapped in Bri Delenn's body. As Asron pulls out his sword, he will cut down this creature once and for all!

With Asron's blade swinging in mid air, Kathren dodges the sharp blade and feels the emotions of fear and anger well up in her body like trapped molten rock of a volcano. Clearly, this body is much more mobile then her own and poses many advancements then hers, possibly, these creatures are once advanced then she is?

When the blade hit the basalt, sparks fly and in a brief second Kathren dodges the next slice and Kathren dodges the blade for the third time.

Asron is becoming tired of the slicing approach and changes over to the stabbing approach, a more difficult approach to block, which proved useful against Bri Delenn the first time around.

With the stabbing approach, Kathren is becoming lucky, but when Kathren grips a device that looks like a blade, she slices off Lord Asron's hand at the base of the sword. When the hand fell free from its master, the sound of the sword clings to the floor, Kathren has won the final battle with her greatest enemy.

With sheer exhaustion, Kathren drops her own sword and tries to catch her breath. As Kathren turns her back on Asron, Asron rips off a piece of metal from his suit and stabs Kathren in the back. The sheer pain causes Kathren to drop to her knees and as Kathren gasps for her next breath, Lord Asron pulls out the metal. He picks up Kathren with his one hand and throws her near the crack hoping that she would fall into the belly of Mount Cerfire, but Kathren doesn't even clear the ledge and as Kathren staggers to her feet she has somehow managed to remove Lord Asron's ring off his good hand.

"Lord Asron…the hour is late, and it's about our time to rest for good." Lord Asron looks at Bri Delenn, wondering what is all this rubbish he speaks of. "I've return to pay forward the vengeance of Alquarious!" Says Kathren through the vocals of Bri Delenn.

Lord Asron slowly walks over to Bri Delenn. "You fool, you can not kill me! Only ancients an harm me!"

Kathren smiles, forcing the tired muscles on Bri Delenn's face to mimic the reaction. "I know, how sad for you to have forgotten the Aqua Ancients!" Kathren opens Bri Delenn's hand to expose Lord Asron's ring. One could guess that Lord Asron was well quite pickled how a organic, young race child, not of the reign of ancients could have managed to remove his soul.

As Lord Asron looks at Bri Delenn, he now has pieced two-to-two together. "Kathren!" Kathren smiles to realize that Asron will go to his death bed realizing that it was a fish that torn down his empire. As Kathren releases the ring into the fiery abyss, Lord Asron looks at Kathren and as the metal begins to glow, a wind implodes the suit and the energy of Lord Asron is no more.

With Mount Cerfire released from it's unnatural activity, the volcano gives Kathren enough time to escape the molten caverns and then showers the landscape with fiery rock.

By the time Kathren placed enough distance between herself and Mount Cerfire, Mount Cerfire removes about 500 feet of its top in one gigantic eruption and the wind knocks Kathren down. As Kathren lies there, she orders the last of her healing abilities not to heal her soul, but to heal the body of Bri Delenn. Feeling life draining away from her, she can actually understand what it feels like to die.

Darkness creped back into Kathren's eyes, she releases every once of energy to repair the crippled body and despaired soul of Bri Delenn. When the world grew cold, Kathren felt herself float away and pass out of Bri Delenn's body.

It must not have taken long for Kathren to soon feel herself awaken back in her aquatic environment, she was alive, and passed out of the realm of the flesh and now stepped into the realm of the supernatural as Human's would call it. As Kathren Deprofit Eastmar swam around, she feels something different in the water…it's Bri Delenn, and she is near and alive!

Feeling the presence of Bri Delenn, she swims to the surface, but the ocean is too stormy to be able to see at all. As Kathren feels horrible vibes in the water, something is not right! Kathren immediately gazes the horizon as she feels the safety of the Prophecy being assured except for one…Bri Delenn, who can't swim!

Feeling the presence of Bri Delenn and finding her body cling in suspended animation. Kathren swims up to Bri Delenn, touches her hands and passes her soul into Bri Delenn's body once more. Even though Kathren is not dying, she wants to explore other worlds and in-turn would save Bri Delenn's life once again. But this time there is a price for the supernatural helping the natural.

When Bri Delenn awakes, she looks at Kathren. Since coming to K'ha'dum, Bri Delenn has always been connected to Kathren in some form, and now meeting her, this is the highlight of being on this god-forsaken planet.

Bri Delenn has taken on the characteristics of Kathren and as the process of mind speech develops, I will not tell about their discussions, I can only say that Bri Delenn has accepted Kathren's gift and has passed her name upon herself calling herself Kathren Mira.

As Kathren passes out of her birth planet of K'ha'dum, she travels back to Minbar and relocates herself in one of Minbar's might oceans, but then that's another story.

Author: David J.

Based Off: Babylon 5, Surface, Lord Of The Rings

Genre: Science Fiction

Copyright Date: 2006

Final Edit/Typed Date: December 27th 2006


End file.
